


To Change Or Not?

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: Skybridger Stories [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mpreg, The Force, skybridger, time-travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24780325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: It was a perfect future for Luke Skywalker and Ezra Bridger. They were happily married and were helping the new Jedi Order and the new Republic rise. All was happy and well… until they meet someone that the Force had been preserving for years. SkyBridger. Time Travel AU.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Ezra Bridger/Luke Skywalker, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Ketsu Onyo/Sabine Wren, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Skybridger Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792258
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Yay! Another Time Travel Story!
> 
> Gia: What is up with you and time travel?!
> 
> Me: It’s not the time traveling chapter YET! It’s fine…
> 
> Gia: And why do you have another story without finishing the other stories?!
> 
> Me: I love writing :)
> 
> Gia: Writing will be the end of you
> 
> Me: I know. *back to readers* Feel free to comment, and I warn you that this is a LukeXEzra story! Enjoy!

_ “Ah, here we are,” Leia Organa smiled to herself as the Millennium Falcon exited hyperspace. “Lothal,” _

_ “One of the first planets to be liberated from the Empire,” Luke Skywalker grinned just as wide. “I bet the people were glad to be one of the first ones to be free from the Empire’s command,” _

_ “And thanks to the kid, over here, they’ll be even more glad that the Empire’s gone for good,” Han Solo chuckled and ruffled the blonde boy’s still-messy hair. _

_ “Hey, hey!” Luke laughed. _

_ “Oh, you two,” Leia rolled her eyes at her twin brother and her fiancé. “I want both of you on your best behavior, especially you, Han,” _

_ “Why?” Han asked. “What’s going on, sweetheart?” _

_ “We’ll be visiting the Rebel Crew that sparked hope and the Rebellion many years ago,” Leia replied. “The Lothal Rebels, a.k.a the Ghost Crew,” _

_ “You’ve met them before?” Luke questioned. _

_ “Once,” Leia sighed. “About 8 years ago. They were a mixed up crew with scars, but I could see that they treated each other like family,” _

_ “Scars from the Empire?” _

_ “Pretty much,” Leia nodded. “but remembering their crew actually makes me curious; why were you declared the Last Jedi, Luke?” _

_ “Well, because I am?” Luke was confused by the question. _

_ “Its just that… two of the crew members wield lightsabers of their own, so doesn’t that make the Jedi?” _

_ “A lightsaber doesn’t always make a person a Jedi, Leia,” Luke pointed out. _

_ “But they are Jedi, Luke,” Leia insisted. “I had chatted with their Mandalorian crew member on our spare time, and she had clarified that their leader was a Jedi and that their youngest member was his Padawan. By now, shouldn’t both of them be fully-fledged Jedi?” _

_ “And you believed the Mandalorian?” Han didn’t look amused. _

_ “She sounded honest and sincere,” Leia answered. “Plus Captain Syndulla had also stated that they’re Jedi, and she is the most trustworthy of them all,” _

_ “Then they there are more Jedi…” Luke gaped in amazement. _

_ “Well, at least Luke can get some help with all the Jedi stuff,” Han snickered. _

_ X _

_ The Millennium Falcon landed at a field of tall grass. The three got off the open ramp, leaving Chewbacca, C3-PO and R2-D2 in the ship to guard it. Leia looked up at the peach-tinted sky, trying to find what the ship she was looking for. Luke noticed this and tilted his head at his twin sister. _

_ “You okay, Leia?” _

_ “I’m just looking for— oh there it is!” she pointed to a freighter making it’s way down to a landing port. _

_ “The captain flies that old thing?” Han snorted. _

_ “Do we REALLY need to talk about how much more of an old wreck the Falcon is compared to that, Han?” Luke raised an eyebrow at his companion. _

_ “Hey!” Han frowned. “That ‘old wreck’ has helped us all throughout our adventures together! For 6 years!” _

_ “Captain Syndulla’s freighter, the Ghost, has lasted almost 24 years, fighting the Empire and helping the Rebellion with all it’s battles,” Leia smirked. _

_ “24 years?!” Luke‘s jaw dropped. _

_ “Eh, no big deal,” Han shrugged. “My old baby had lasted through my mishaps as a smuggler. Nothing too special,” _

_ “Uh, Han?” _

_ “I mean, the Falcon’s helped destroy the Death Star and helped the Rebellion a bunch of times too,” _

_ “Han…!” _

_ “Besides, the Millennium Falcon had gone through so much, even before Lando and I got her, so there’s no big deal—“ _

_ “HAN!” _

_ “What?” Han looked down sharply at the blonde. _

_ “Leia’s gone,” Luke bluntly said, pointing at the direction his sister ran off to. _

_ “She ran off without US?!” Han‘s eyes widened then he dashed off. _

_ “I hope he knows that it was his fault that she went ahead of us…” Luke shook his head before following the older man. _

_ X _

_ Bright aquamarine eyes lit up at the sight of the Ghost landing on the port. As soon as the ramp opened, a green Twi’lek came out with a smile. _

_ “Jacen,” _

_ “Mommy!” 6-year old Jacen Syndulla ran to his mother’s arms. _

_ “Hi, Jacen,” Hera Syndulla hugged her son. “Have you been pretending to use your father’s lightsaber again?” _

_ “Uh-Huh,” Jacen nodded and held out the old lightsaber hilt. “Is it true that Daddy had this when he was my age?” _

_ “Yes, he did,” Hera giggled and kissed the child’s forehead. _

_ “I wanna be like Daddy!” Jacen exclaimed. _

_ “And you can be,” Hera smiled down at him sweetly. “Someday,” _

_ “Captain Syndulla,” _

_ “Hmm?” Hera turned and gasped to see a familiar face. “Princess Leia!” _

_ “Hello, Captain,” Leia gave a bow before her eyes settled on the child in the Twi’lek’s arms. “And who might this young boy be?” _

_ “This is my son, Princess Leia,” Hera replied. “His name is Jacen Syndulla. Jacen, this is Princess Leia Organa, one of the leaders of the Rebellion,” _

_ “Hello, Princess Leia,” Jacen shyly waved. _

_ “He’s… human?” Leia looked surprised. _

_ “His father is, so even when I gave birth to him, he… he looked like his father,” Hera sighed. _

_ “I see…” Leia slowly nodded and glanced up at her softly. “The father is Kanan Jarrus, isn’t it?” _

_ “Yes, he was,” _

_ “Wait, ‘was’?” Leia’s eyes widened. “Did he…?” _

_ “Yes, he died before Jacen was even born,” Hera let out another sigh, holding her son closer. _

_ “I’m so sorry,” Leia gave a sad smile. “I’m sure he would have loved to see Jacen,” _

_ “I’m sure he would…” Hera held in the urge to cry and released a shaky breath. “A-Anyway, what brings you to Lothal, your highness?” _

_ “Oh, right,” Leia cleared her throat. “I would like to invite you and your crew to the rise of the New Republic in Coruscant,” _

_ Hera gasped. “Wait, that means… we won? The Emperor’s gone?” _

_ “Yep,” Leia nodded with a bright smile. “and Senator Mon Mothma and I are building a new Senate with—“ _

_ “LEIA!” _

_ “Oh, there you two are,” Leia grinned as she turned to see Han and Luke running her way. “What took you two so long?” _

_ “Han wouldn’t stop talking until I pointed out that you were gone,” Luke snickered before turning to the Twi’lek. “Oh, hello,” _

_ “Hello,” Hera gave a small bow and a smile. “I’m Captain Hera Syndulla, and this boy,” she then motioned to the child in her arms. “is my son, Jacen Syndulla,” _

_ “Hello,” Jacen waved at them. _

_ “This is my fiancé, General Han Solo,” Leia pointed to the man then she motioned to the blonde. “And this is twin brother, Commander Luke Skywalker,” _

_ “Skywalker?” Hera’s eyes widened. “As in…?” _

_ “Yeah, son of Anakin Skywalker,” Luke nodded with a chuckle, his eyes looking over the captain and her son before settling on the old lightsaber in the boy’s hand. “Uh… Captain Syndulla?” _

_ “Yes?” _

_ “Is that… a lightsaber in your son’s hand?” _

_ “It’s Daddy’s!” Jacen claimed. “Daddy was a Jedi!” _

_ “He was now?” Luke blinked in surprise, feeling a slightly-strong Force Signature from the child. “Captain, is he…?” _

_ “Yes, Commander,” Hera nodded. “Young Jacen here is Force-Sensitive, just like his father,” _

_ “I see…” Luke wanted to ask something else, but he chose against it. _

_ “So, Captain, is your crew going to come?” Leia brought back their topic. “To the celebration of the New Republic, that is,” _

_ “I don’t know if we all can, your majesty,” Hera replied apologetically. “Now that the Empire’s gone, we all have different plans. I for one am planning to stay here in Lothal, so I can come to the celebration,” _

_ “How about the rest of your crew?” _

_ “Two of them are planning to settle down in a faraway planet. The other two are helping me out here while the last one… the Mando… well…” _

_ “Hera!” _

_ “Sissy Bine!” Jacen jumped out from his mother’s arms, and they turned to see him run into the arms of a Mandalorian. _

_ “Hey there, bud,” Sabine Wren smiled in her helmet as she ruffled the boy’s green-and-dark brown hair. “How’ve you been?” _

_ “I’m fine!” Jacen giggled. “How ‘bout you?” _

_ “I’m fine too,” Sabine set the child down then she looked up to see a staring crowd. “Um…” _

_ “Hey, Sabine,” Hera let out a chuckle as she advanced towards the girl. _

_ “Hey, Hera,” Sabine removed her helmet, revealing her almost-shaved hair dyed in dark purple. “Long time since I’ve seen you,” _

_ “A few months count as a ‘long time’?” Hera joked. _

_ “I count them as a ‘long time’, thank you very much,” Sabine released a laugh before turning to the three. “Good to see you, Princess Leia and…?” _

_ “My fiancé, Han, and my brother, Luke” Leia gave a quick introduction. _

_ “Oh, I see,” Sabine nodded then she turned back to Hera with a frown. “Still no sign of him,” _

_ “Nothing?” Hera frowned herself, her eyebrows furrowing. “Not a clue? That could only mean one thing; he’s either in Wild Space or the Unknown Regions,” _

_ “Excuse me, but who are you talking about?” Luke questioned. _

_ “My space little brother, Ezra,” Sabine sighed. “It’s been 6 years since… since he sacrificed himself for the safety and the liberation of Lothal from the Empire’s grasp. We… I have been trying to find him, but… we haven’t gotten anything, not even with Ahsoka helping me,” _

_ “I am not strong enough to sense him from far away,” the group turned to see an orange-skinned Togruta wearing a white cloak and hood and holding a bright white staff approach them. “Hello, everyone. It’s good to see you all,” _

_ “Likewise, Commander Tano,” Leia bowed. “It’s good to see you alive, especially after what happened in Malachor,” _

_ “I had promised Ezra that I would find him as soon as I survive Malachor,” Ahsoka Tano replied. “but so far, I am failing, and I cannot understand why,” she then turned to the blonde boy and took a step closer to him. “You are strong in the Force, young man. What is your name?” _

_ “Luke, Luke Skywalker,” Luke answered. _

_ “Skywalker?” Ahsoka looked surprised. _

_ “Son of Anakin Skywalker,” Hera clarified. _

_ “Son of my Master…” Ahsoka blinked at the boy. “I did not expect that…” _

_ “You’re my father’s Padawan?” Luke’s jaw nearly dropped. “I didn’t expect THAT either…” _

_ “Wait, isn’t your Master one of the most powerful Jedi to have ever lived?” Sabine asked the Togruta. _

_ “Yes… he is…” Ahsoka nodded. _

_ “If HE is powerful then do you think Luke is powerful too?” _

_ “Why are you asking?” Han narrowed his eyes at the Mando. “Plotting something diabolical?” _

_ “None of your business, you ex-smuggler,” Sabine huffed. “And I wasn’t plotting. I was… thinking. Out loud,” _

_ “Thinking what, Sabine?” Leia curiously wondered. _

_ “Thinking that… maybe you can help us, Luke,” Sabine glanced up at the blonde boy. _

_ “Help you find your brother?” Luke was taken back. “How can I help?” _

_ “You are strong with the Force, Luke,” Ahsoka explained. “Stronger than me and as strong as your father. I cannot sense Ezra from here, no matter how strong his force presence is to the galaxy, and it will be difficult for me to navigate through the Unknown Regions by myself. I am need of your assistance, if you are willing to give it, of course,” _

_ Luke looked troubled, glancing at Leia and Han before turning back to Ahsoka and Sabine. He opened his mouth to reply when Jacen suddenly ran back to Hera with a huge smile on his face. _

_ “Can Commander Skywalker really help find big brother Ezra?!” Jacen squealed. “I’ll be able to meet him?!” _

_ “It’s up to him, Jacen,” Hera told him gently. “It’s his decision to help us find Ezra,” _

_ This response caused the boy’s smile to falter. This made Luke’s heart break as he felt sadness radiate off the poor fatherless child. _

_ What was he to do? He had to rebuild the new Jedi Order and train the future of the Jedi. It was his duty as the last Jedi. But then again, if he found this Ezra, maybe he could help him out with rebuilding the Jedi Order… _

_ ‘And there’s nothing more to lose, so why not?’ _

_ With that thought, Luke gave a nod and turned back to the Togruta and the Mandalorian. _

_ “I’m in. I’ll help you find Ezra,” _

_ X _

_ It took almost two weeks to get to the Unknown Regions. The Purrgils that had dragged the Seventh Fleet were stronger than they looked, and they definitely took less time to get from one place to another. _

_ Luke was at the bridge of the Ahsoka’s ship, staring into space with a sigh. He had helped them with sending their friend, and it was clear that Ezra was in the Unknown Regions. His Force Signature was a bit faded, but it was still there. HE was alive. _

_ That fact gave Sabine and Ahsoka reassurance. And that’s how they ended up in this situation; in the middle of the Unknown Regions, both him and Ahsoka exhausted after using the Force for navigation. _

_ Sabine was tired too. She had been piloting the ship past any danger that might come out to destroy them. _

_ At that moment, neither of them could care about where they were or if there was anything dangerous. Ahsoka had collapsed in her seat while Sabine had retired to her quarters. Luke sat on the pilot’s seat, feeling regret crawl up his brain as he groaned. _

_ Every night, regretful and negative thoughts kept entering his mind, telling him that this was like a wild Meilooran chase in a deserted planet. Telling him that this wasn’t going to be worth it, and that he should get on an escape pod and return. _

_ But every time it did, the Force seemed to have an opposing answer. It pulled on him, telling him that he shouldn’t go. He was in the right place. This will be all worth it. _

_ “Trust in the Force, Luke…” he whispered to himself. “Listen to it, and put your trust in it… it never failed you before, right?” _

_ He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, holding his hand out. He let the Force guide him and connect him to Ezra’s Force Signature. It was getting stronger as they kept traveling, allowing him to know that they were getting closer to finding him. He honestly wondered if Ezra could feel like he was being sensed, and if he did, it was difficult to know if he was blocking him from finding him or not. _

_ Suddenly, there was a jolt of turbulence, and Luke’s eyes popped open to see their ship coming out of hyperspace and freezing up. _

_ “WHAT IN SITH HELLS?!” Luke was in panic. Since when did they go through hyperspace?! He turned to see his hand on the hyperdrive button, and he face-palmed. Force damn this— _

_ “What happened?!” He turned to see Sabine run into the bridge with wide, panicky eyes. “What did you do?!” _

_ “I… I…” Before Luke could say anything however, there was another turbulence, and everything went black. _

_ X _

_ “…-lo…? El-lo? Hello?!” _

_ Luke groaned at the voice, and he opened his eyes to see himself face-to-face to a boy his age with midnight blue hair and sparkling sapphire blue eyes. His eyes widened, a deep blush on his face as he tried to sit up but failed, yelping in pain instead. _

_ “Woah, take it easy!” the boy grabbed him by the shoulders and gently pushed him back down. “You’re wounded badly. You need to rest,” _

_ Luke wanted to argue, but he realized that he was more drained than he first thought he was. He sat back reluctantly with a nod. _

_ “O-Okay…” he sighed. “Wh-What happened? Wh-Where’s the ship? Where am I?” _

_ “You got into an incident, and I found you and the others unconscious in the snow. The ship you were on crashed,” the boy replied with a smile. “For now, you’re in a hospital in Csilla, but you’ll be fine, don’t worry,” _

_ “Uyaphila umfana? [Is the boy well?]” _

_ The two turned to see a Chiss in a white doctor’s coat enter the room. The boy smiled and nodded. _

_ “Uyaphila. [He is fine.]” he replied, oddly in the same language as the doctor. “Udinga nje ukuphumula, futhi uzobuya ngezinyawo zakhe. [He just needs rest, and he’ll be back on his feet.]” _

_ “Ezinye iziguli zisalile. [The other patients have woken up.]” The doctor said. _

_ “O, ngiyabona. [Oh, I see.]” The boy smiled. “Ngiyabonga.Ngizobabona kungekudala. [Thank you. I’ll be seeing them soon.]” _

_ With a nod, the doctor left. Once he did, Luke turned back to the other boy in confusion. _

_ “What was that?” _

_ “What was what?” the blunette asked. _

_ “You… You could understand him?” Luke asked in amazement. “How?” _

_ “When you’ve stayed here for 6 years, you pick up a language or two,” the boy shrugged, grabbing a seat to sit down on. “I’ll be seeing the others later. For now, can you tell me who you are?” _

_ “Luke,” the blonde answered after the Force reassured him that the other was safe. “Luke Skywalker,” _

_ “Skywalker? Son of Anakin Skywalker, the greatest Jedi of all time?” the blunette gaped. “Are you a Jedi?” _

_ “Yes, I am, but you know my father?” Luke narrowed his eyes at the boy. _

_ “Kinda,” the boy nodded before pulling on his coat to reveal a dark indigo lightsaber hilt. _

_ Luke gasped. “Wait… are you…?” _

_ “Not a Jedi yet,” the blunette sighed. “My… My Master died right before I was able to finish my training,” _

_ “O-Oh, I’m sorry,” Luke frowned. “What’s your name?” _

_ “Ezra, Ezra Bridger,” _

_ “Bridger?” Luke’s eyes widened. “Oh Force! It’s you!” _

_ “Uh, yes?” Ezra Bridger stared at him funny. “What… about me?” _

_ “I came here with your friends,” Luke explained. “They needed my help to find you and bring you back to Lothal,” _

_ “Bring me back?” Ezra blinked at him in surprise. “Really? But what about—“ _

_ “The Empire’s gone,” Luke smiled. “And so is Vader… er, Father,” _

_ “…so it’s true,” Ezra’s eyebrows furrowed. _

_ “What’s true?” Luke tilted his head. _

_ “I… I’ve been told by a… by a friend that Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker were the same person,” Ezra sighed. “I didn’t believe it at first, but the more I meditated on it, the more I was told that it was true,” _

_ “He redeemed himself at the end,” Luke reminisced. “He killed the Emperor and saved my life, risking his own life,” _

_ “Oh, I’m sorry,” Ezra looked over at the other with a frown. “My condolence,” _

_ “It’s been a few months. I’ll be fine, really,” Luke gave a shrug and a small reassuring smile. _

_ “I see…” Ezra returned the smile then he stood up. “I… I gotta go and check on Sabine and Ahsoka. STAY HERE.” _

_ “Med-bays aren’t really my thing…” Luke groaned. “Hospitals aren’t any different…” _

_ “I know, but there isn’t any vent for you to escape in,” Ezra giggled. “Plus it’ll be hard for you to explain yourself since the Chiss only speak Cheuhn or Sy Bisti,” _

_ “How wonderful…” Luke pouted, but he couldn’t stop his cheeks from suddenly heating up. Either in embarrassment or something else, he had no clue. _

_ “I’ll check up on you in a while, Luke,” Ezra gave a small wave before taking his leave. _

_ “Bye,” Luke watched him with a wave of his own then he let out a sigh, clapping a hand onto his chest. “Ugh, why is my heart beating so fast…?” _

_ X _

_ It took almost two days for Luke, Sabine and Ahsoka to recover from their crash and get out of the hospital. _

_ Luke had a minor concussion since he hit his head on the dashboard. Sabine had a broken arm and a dislocated elbow since she was thrown to the side of the ship and hit her arm. Ahsoka got a few bruises on her sides since she fell from her seat during the crash, but they were all fine enough to live. _

_ Their ship was still being repaired, so they needed to stay somewhere. Ezra invited them to stay with him in the house of Grand Admiral Thrawn and his husband Eli Vanto. Sabine was a bit hesitant, but she agreed reluctantly. _

_ When they arrived at the house, there MAY had been a little cold moment between Sabine and Thrawn. Eli and Ezra noticed this, but they ignored it and just helped Ahsoka and Luke settle into the house. Ezra also helped Luke settle in with the cold after learning that Luke was raised in a desert (He didn’t really adjust to it, even when he was in Hoth). _

_ Soon, they had settled in fine. Eli had made tea and served it to Thrawn, Ezra, Luke, and Ahsoka in the living room for a chat. Sabine offered to stay in her room to rest (honestly, she just wanted to get away from the grand admiral. Obviously). _

_ “So, Luke, is it true that your Vader’s son?” Eli suddenly brought up. _

_ Luke nearly choked on his drink, but he was able to pull away and cough out the drink. Ezra patted his back gently to help. _

_ “How…? Who…?” The blonde stared up at the brunette man in shock. _

_ “I told them that you’re a Skywalker,” Ezra explained. “Turns out that Thrawn here knew your father and worked alongside with him once,” _

_ “Indeed I have,” Thrawn gave a nod. _

_ “What was he like?” Luke asked. _

_ “Difficult to compare at the time, for he was the first human and the first Jedi I had met and worked with,” Thrawn replied. _

_ “I heard he was the greatest Jedi of all time,” Eli added. “What happened?” _

_ “He… He submitted because Palpatine promised to… to save my mother, my twin sister and me…” Luke suddenly winced, remembering what Obi-Wan and his father’s force ghosts had told him weeks ago. _

_ Ezra felt his discomfort through the Force and set a hand on his shoulder, giving it a little squeeze. Luke looked back at him to see the other boy smiling sadly up at him before turning to the other two. _

_ “Um, how about we talk about something else?” He asked. _

_ “Alright, let’s talk about something else,” Eli nodded. _

_ “Ahsoka, how did you get out of Malachor?” Ezra asked, turning to the Togruta. _

_ “Same way Vader got out,” Ahsoka snickered. _

_ Ezra pouted at the answer, and Luke laughed. _

_ This was going to be a LOOONG afternoon… _

_ X _

_ It was late at night. Everyone was in their rooms, slumbering in peace… well, almost everyone. _

_ Luke was trying to sleep. He tossed and turned, shutting his eyes as tightly as he could, but he failed and sat up with a frustrated groan. _

_ “Damn nightmares…” he had no idea why, but every time he closed his eyes, he would always see visions. Visions of the past. Visions of the possible scenarios that could have happened in the 2nd Death Star. _

_ He laid back down, grabbed his pillow and slammed it on his head. After a few minutes, he hissed in defeat and crawled out of bed. _

_ “Damn the Force, it won’t let me sleep…” he cursed under his breath as he left his room and was soon roaming around the dark hallways. “I get knocked out for a few hours, get only at least one hour of sleep in the hospital then I get no sleep at all in a comfy yet chilly house—“ _

_ Suddenly, the Force pulled on him, causing him to pause. He turned and absentmindedly walked to where the Force was guiding him. He soon found himself in Ezra’s room. _

_ “N-No…” Luke’s head swiveled to see Ezra on the bed, clutching his blanket with one hand as if his life depended on it as he twisted and turned about on the mattress, hyperventilating. “S-Stop…” _

_ “Ezra?” the blonde rushed to his side and gently placed a hand on the blunette’s sleeve. _

_ “Let me go!” Ezra took back the arm the other boy held and began to thrash around. “Stop it!” _

_ “Ezra, wake up,” Luke tried to coax the blunette out of slumber using the Force, sending as much reassurance and calmness as he could. “Wake up please,” _

_ “Get away from me!” Ezra wailed his arms around while panic and fear radiated off his Force Signature. “Just let me go! I’m not serving you!” _

_ Luke was taken back, holding in a gasp as the blunette subconsciously Force-shoved him away. His eyes widened at the strength of the push. _

_ ‘He’s powerful in the Force…’ _

_ “I don’t care what you can give me!” Ezra roared out, still in his sleep. “I’m NEVER going to work for the Empire!” _

_ ‘He’s going to wake up the others if he keeps this up.’ Luke sighed, shaking his head then he grabbed the blunette’s shoulders and violently shook him. “WAKE UP, EZRA!” _

_ “GAH!” Ezra cried out, sitting up with a sudden gasp. “L-Luke?” _

_ “Thank the Force you’re awake,” Luke let out a sigh of relief before pulling the boy into a hug. “You were going thrashing around like crazy! Are you okay?” _

_ “I… I think so…” Ezra released a shaky breath, melting into the Jedi’s embrace whilst trembling. “T-Thanks…” _

_ “You don’t have to tell me what happened if you don’t want to,” Luke reassured him as he slowly pulled away. “The Force just wouldn’t let ME sleep until I finally sensed your distress,” _

_ “Sorry for keeping you up,” Ezra looked away. “It’s about… Palpatine…” _

_ “Nasty guy, wasn’t he?” Luke chuckled, trying to humor the situation. “I mean, he already had my father in his side. Why in Sith Hells would he want either of us to take in?” _

_ “Because we’re as powerful as Vader, and he was hopeful that we’d be naive enough to fall,” Ezra sighed. _

_ “Jokes on him then! We won!” Luke laughed. _

_ “I… I guess we did…” Ezra allowed a smile to enter his face, but it faded as quickly as it came. “… I just wished Kanan’s still alive to see the new Republic…” _

_ Luke frowned and sat beside him. He set a hand on the other’s shoulder and gave a smile. _

_ “I’m sure your Master would be proud of you,” he said. “You saved Lothal, even if it meant a sacrificing yourself. Kanan would be really proud of you,” _

_ “As Master Yoda and Master Kenobi would be of you, Luke,” Ezra returned the smile. “And I bet your father’s proud of you too,” _

_ “You’re really not going to take any credit for this victory, are you?” _

_ “Luke, YOU blew up two Death Stars and managed to turn Vader back to light. I didn’t do anything memorable,” _

_ “NOTHING?!” Luke stared down at the boy beside him in disbelief. “Ezra, you and your crew were the first to spark hope and the Rebellion. You and your crew were the first to liberate planets from the Empire’s grasp. YOU sacrificed yourself to liberate your home planet from the Empire to save your people. You’ve done so much to help everyone in the galaxy to be rid of the Empire for good. How can you say that you did ‘nothing’?!” _

_ “But… But our Rebellion made things worse for Lothal!” Ezra placed his hands on his face in shame. “Security tightened, my friend was killed… and I couldn’t do anything to stop them!” _

_ “Ezra…” _

_ “Then after that, Kanan gets killed!” Ezra hissed, shaking his head. “I’m no hero! I’m a disappointment! A failure! A—“ _

_ “Ezra, don’t say that!” Luke grabbed his arms and gripped them tightly. “You’re NOT a disappointment, Ezra! Your Master would be PROUD OF YOU for everything you’ve done for you planet! For the whole kriffing galaxy, even!” _

_ “IT’S MY FAULT KANAN WAS CAPTURED YEARS AGO!” Ezra struggled in the other’s tight grip. “IT’S MY FAULT HE GOT BLINDED! IT’S MY FAULT AHSOKA HAD TO FIGHT VADER! IT’S MY FAULT SHE NEARLY DIED IN MALACHOR! I LET OUT A DANGEROUS SITH AND LED HIM TO MASTER KENOBI! WHY SHOULD KANAN BE PROUD?! WHY SHOULD ANYONE BE WANTING ME AROUND?! JUST WHY—“ _

_ “STOP DEMOTING YOURSELF TO THE STATUS OF A BANTHA!” Luke suddenly yelled. _

_ Ezra’s eyes widened, his jaw slamming shut. For the two days, he had seen Luke as a calm, reasonable person. The blonde boy yelling or even raising his voice was something he definitely didn’t expect, nor did he expect the other boy’s frustration and annoyance to suddenly radiate off his Force Signature and nearly push him back (thankfully, Luke was still holding him, so he was secured). _

_ Luke soon noticed that he had lost control of his emotions. His eyes widened in his own surprise as he got off the bed and let go of the blunette. _

_ “I… I’m sorry, I…” he gulped and turned away, crossing his arms. “I just think you shouldn’t pull yourself down like that,” _

_ Ezra blinked at him for a while before finding his voice. “I… I know. It’s just… I don’t know…” _

_ There was a moment of silence between them, with neither of them talking nor moving from their positions. Ezra was never fond of silence, nor could he stand sitting down for a long time. He planned to move back into sleeping position when the blonde’s voice caused him to pause. _

_ “Do you want to continue?” _

_ “Huh?” Ezra turned his head to see the other looking back at him. “Continue what?” _

_ “You’re training. As a Jedi Knight,” Luke specified. “I could help train you,” _

_ “You… can?” _

_ “I can,” Luke nodded and approached him. “but only if you let me,” _

_ “I… I don’t know,” Ezra sighed. “I’ve only let either Ahsoka or Kanan train me, and neither of them had been knighted. Well, except for Kanan. He had been knighted at a Jedi Temple by the Temple Guards, but still…” _

_ “You don’t have to if you think you can’t, or if you don’t want to,” Luke assured him gently. “I’ll give you time,” _

_ He turned to leave when a hand suddenly grabbed his arm. He looked back to see Ezra staring up at him with eyes that glistened in the darkness like sapphires. _

_ “I want to finish my training,” he said. “For Kanan,” _

_ “I’m glad to hear it,” Luke smiled. “And I won’t disappoint you. I promise,” _

_ X _

_ It took nearly three weeks for the ship to be repaired. Sabine was more than glad to leave and ran straight inside. Ahsoka, of course, thanked Thrawn and Eli for their hospitality before following behind the Mandalorian. _

_ Luke watched from the ramp as Ezra chatted with the inter-species couple one last time, obviously thanking them for allowing him to live with them for all those years. Luke actually wondered how long the blunette had been in Csilla and wondered if the boy ever tried leaving by himself. _

_ Soon enough, the four were in the ship and were soaring through space. They had passed through the Unknown Regions and were now in Imperial— er, Republican Space (Whatever you call it XP). _

_ Sabine was at the steering with Ahsoka, setting course for Lothal and immediately getting in contact with Hera and Leia. _

_ Luke and Ezra were at the back, sitting on the floor to meditate. Both were in peace with one another’s presence as they felt one with the Force. They felt the Force guide them, motioning them to follow with a hand. They did as they were guided, their hands moving closer towards each other without their knowledge. When the Force finally calmed down, they found each other’s hands. Their eyes flashed open before they looked down to see their hands intertwined together. _

_ “Uh…” Luke’s face burnt red. _

_ “Mm…” Ezra bit his bottom lip, feeling his cheeks heat up. “This is…” _

_ “…awkward,” Luke finished as he felt his throat dry up. “Very, VERY awkward…” _

_ “I… I’m sorry!” Ezra took back his hand turned away. “I didn’t…! I mean, uh…” _

_ “Yeah…” Luke recovered and pulled up his ‘calm’ composure. “The Force sure has many tricks off it’s sleeve, huh?” _

_ “Could tell…” Ezra cursed under his breath. “Kanan always says that the Force works in mysterious ways…” _

_ “Maybe… that’s enough meditation for today?” Luke suggested, standing up. _

_ “I think that’s a good idea,” Ezra nodded then he stood up beside the other with a smug grin. “So what’s the next part of training, ‘Master’ Skywalker?” _

_ “Oh, ha-ha,” Luke rolled his eyes and grinned at the blunette. “How about we spar with lightsabers?” _

_ “NO LIGHTSABER SPARRING IN THE SHIP!” Ahsoka scolded from the bridge. _

_ “And you can’t really spar with lightsabers WITHOUT a lightsaber,” Sabine chuckled before taking out a hilt from her belt and throwing to the blue-haired boy. “Catch!” _

_ Ezra held out a hand and caught it with ease. He looked down at it and gasped. _

_ “It’s my old lightsaber!” _

_ “Oh, goodie, you have TWO lightsabers now,” Luke sighed. “Double the trouble,” _

_ “I’m sure you can train Ezra how to use two lightsabers at once,” Ahsoka let out a chuckle. “Your father was able to train me, and I also wield two lightsabers,” _

_ “Like father, like son,” Ezra teased. _

_ “How unfortunate…” Luke shook his head, already sensing that training his first Padawan was going to be easier said than done. _

_ X _

_ It had been only a two months since Ezra returned to Lothal. Hera was hovering over him like crazy, and so are their other Rebel friends. Ezra thankfully managed to escape them every now and then, sneaking towards the Loth-wolf dens. _

_ Luke, Leia and Han were grounded. As in, their ship was stuck in Lothal. Chewie and Han were stuck fixing it while, Leia, Luke, Artoo and Threepio stayed with Hera and her crew in the Ghost. While Leia and Hera chatted, and while Artoo, Threepio and Chopper had a droid reunion (cough, cough— chatting and arguing— cough, cough), Luke snuck out and escaped to the Loth-wolf dens to meet up with Ezra to do their training. _

_ Thankfully, Ezra managed to get permission from the Loth-wolves to let them train on the open field at the back of the den, giving them as much privacy as they needed. _

_ Currently, they were sparring. Despite owning two lightsabers, Ezra used the new blue saber to block Luke’s green one. _

_ As they did, however, the blunette couldn’t help but stare and admire the boy— his new Jedi Master. Blonde hair waving in the air, baby blue eyes sparkling with determination and patience… it was difficult for Ezra to keep his face straight and keep his mind concentrated to what they were doing. What’s worse was that after the Force guided them towards each other, it also gave them a surprisingly strong Force Bond. Sometimes, the blunette wondered what the Force was planning for them… _

_ “Focus, Ezra!” The blonde suddenly commanded as he attacked. _

_ “Woah!” Ezra had near-missed the attack but was able to defend himself just in time. “Slow down!” _

_ Luke blinked at him in disbelief, hoping that he was joking. Seeing that he wasn’t, he let out a sigh and drew back his lightsaber, deactivating it. _

_ “Ezra, we’ve been at this for only half an hour, and I haven’t been going that fast in my attacks,” Luke pointed out. “It’s YOU who’s been going slow, which you normally don’t do. Something wrong?” _

_ “N-No…” Ezra sighed and deactivated his saber. “At least, I don’t think so…” _

_ “You ‘don’t think so’?” Luke raised an eyebrow, his tone teasing but his eyes showing concern. _

_ “I… I think I need a little break,” Ezra clipped the hilt to his belt and turned around, hugging himself. “Just… Just give me a minute, okay?” _

_ “Alright…” Luke reluctantly nodded and let the other boy walk away. _

_ He watched cautiously as the blunette began to talk to himself. It wasn’t the first time really, and Luke KNEW that he wasn’t talking to a Force Ghost. He knew that Ezra was trying to pull himself together, but he couldn’t understand why. _

_ Ezra was determined and pretty well-trained already. He sometimes blacked out at times, but judging on how powerful the Force was revealing him to be, Luke could theorize that he was either thinking too much or having a vision. Hera had told him that the blunette tends to have visions pop out of his mind every now and then, distracting him from his task and causing him to block out. _

_ ‘But what’s distracting him this time…?’ the blonde thought, even as the other boy took a deep breath and came back to face him again. _

_ “Okay, I’m better,” _

_ “That took longer than a minute,” Luke snickered. _

_ “Ha-Ha, very funny, Master,” Ezra rolled his eyes. _

_ “You SURE nothing’s wrong?” Luke asked, his expression turning into worry. _

_ “I’m fine,” Ezra took out and activated his old green saber. “Let’s just get back ho sparring,” _

_ “Of course,” Luke knew he couldn’t push through with the stubbornness and just dropped the subject, taking out his lightsaber. _

_ X _

_ “Use one lightsaber to attack and another to defend,” _

_ “Okay…” Ezra let out a sigh as he held both his blue and green lightsabers in his hands. _

_ Luke watched his form and frowned, shaking his head. He went over to him and grabbed his arms to adjust them. _

_ “That’s too wide, if you’re going to use Form 3,” he commented, sliding his feet to help adjust the blunette’s legs. “Not too wide either. You don’t want unbalance yourself,” _

_ “I wasn’t planning to use Form 3,” Ezra scoffed. “Kanan said that I suit Form 4 better. What Form do you use?” _

_ “3. It was the easiest among the only forms Ben… er, Master Kenobi and Master Yoda could teach me,” Luke replied as he moved away to face him. “And I think Kanan’s right. Form 4 definitely suits you, but you still need to adjust your legs, so you can balance fine,” _

_ “Keep talking, and you’ll be close to sounding like Kanan,” Ezra chuckled. _

_ “Don’t know if I should be complimented or offended,” Luke released a chortle while he activated his lightsaber and attacked. _

_ “Maybe both?” Ezra grinned, blocking the attack with his blue blade and immediately attacking with the green. _

_ “Woah!” Luke almost missed the chance to dodge as he was attacked, pulling back to block. “You’re getting faster. That’s good. You’ll be knighted sooner than you expect,” _

_ “My skills are still rusty from lack of use in Csilla,” Ezra sighed before spinning to block and attack. _

_ “Hard to tell!” Luke managed to block the sudden double attack, nearly taken back. _

_ “Am I too good?” Ezra teased as he took a step back and launched another attack. _

_ “Oh, don’t be too cocky,” Luke managed to block the green blade again then he rolled away to defend himself from the blue saber. “You know there’s a reason why I gave you a Padawan braid,” _

_ “To… give my hair a better hair-do instead of cutting it?” Ezra guessed, throwing one of his blades and swinging the other. _

_ “Well, yes, part of it,” Luke blocked the blade being swung to him. “but another reason is that when you are knighted, I will have the honor and pleasure to slice your braid off, declaring you a Jedi Knight. It’s tradition,” _

_ “Really? Cool!” Ezra smiled before smirking. “You might wanna block that blade first then,” _

_ “Huh?” Luke turned and yelped, running off to deflect the twirling saber. “Gah! Hey! No fair!” _

_ “You never said I couldn’t,” Ezra snickered as he held out his hand and called for the hilt to come to into his palm. “I’ve even seen Kanan do this once,” _

_ “Lucky you then,” Luke groaned, turning off his lightsaber and rubbing head. “I think that’s enough lesson for today. Tomorrow’s our last lesson then we’ll head over to the Lothal Jedi Temple for the test,” _

_ “What test?” Ezra tilted his head. _

_ “Your knighting test, of course,” Luke kept the hilt in his belt and took a step forward towards his Padawan (felt weird to write this honestly). “I meditated on this, and the Force showed me that you are ready. On the day after tomorrow, we’ll be flying to the Jedi Temple, so you have to get ready,” _

_ “How… How would you know if I passed or not?” Ezra questioned. _

_ “The Spirits of the Temple Guards will come for me,” Luke answered. “The Force showed me that they will, but it didn’t say whether you passed or not. Only time will tell,” _

_ “How thrilling…” Ezra dryly humored with a bitter grin. “We’re heading to the temple that kills Masters…” _

_ “It does?” Luke raised an eyebrow. _

_ “If the Padawan fails, the Master will be stuck in the Jedi Temple until they’re nothing but skeletons,” Ezra shuddered at the memory. “Kanan and I were lucky last time, but I don’t think we’ll get lucky this time,” _

_ “There is no such thing as luck, you know,” Luke told him. “and don’t worry, Ezra. I’m sure you’ll do great,” _

_ “I better,” Ezra frowned. “You do know that I’m risking your life here as much as mine, right?” _

_ Luke smiled. That was what he admired about the blunette. He was selfless, thinking of others before himself. It was very admirable, and in the boy’s sapphire blue eyes, Luke could not see any regret from his noble actions. _

_ “I know that, Ezra,” he set a gentle hand on his shoulder. “and I trust you, with all of my life,” _

_ Ezra felt a tint of pink appear on his cheeks. His heart began to beat faster at the hand on his shoulder, but he managed to pull himself together and force in a smile. _

_ “Thank you, Luke,” he said. “Really, thank you for everything,” _

_ Luke felt the butterflies in his stomach multiply and fly towards his throat, the other boy’s words sending warmth into chest. His heart was pounding as he struggled to smile normally (he was tempted to smile wider than usual). _

_ “Your welcome, Ezra,” _

_ X _

_ Today was the day. The day of his knighting test, and Ezra was nervous. _

_ No, nervous wasn’t a strong enough word to describe how he felt. He felt… anxious, jittery… queasy even! So many questions filed into his brain. _

_ What if he failed? What if the test is too hard? What will the test be about? What will happen to him if he failed? What would the Kanan say? _

_ What would Luke say? _

_ ‘Damn it, when did I ever care for what that boy would say?’ Ezra scowled to himself as he brushed his hair into a braid. _

_ He took a deep breath and left the Refresher, heading to his room to get both of his lightsabers. As he clipped them both to his belt, familiar footsteps coming made him smile. _

_ “You guys here to wish me luck?” _

_ “You know it,” Sabine chuckled as she and their space big brother, Garazeb Orrelios, stood by the doorway. _

_ “You nervous, kid?” Zeb asked. _

_ “A little,” Ezra sighed and turned to face them. “I guess I’m kinda scared for Master Skywalker. I mean, if I fail, he’ll die,” _

_ “What’s with the formality?” Sabine tilted her head. “Can’t you just call him ‘Luke’, like how you call Kanan… well, ‘Kanan’?” _

_ “Plus you two are nearly the same age, from what the princess told us,” Zeb added. _

_ “I would, but our small age gap makes it even more… awkward,” Ezra felt his face burn. _

_ Sabine and Zeb exchanged glances before realizing the situation. They both smirked. _

_ “Ezra, are you… crushing hard on your ‘master’?” the Mando teased. _

_ “N-No!” Ezra’s eyes widened. “W-Why would say that?!” _

_ “Your face is redder than the flames of Mustafar,” the Lasat ruffled the boy’s hair. “but it’s no big deal, isn’t it?” _

_ “…” Ezra wanted to oppose, but he knew that it was useless to. _

_ He knew he was good at hiding a lot of things. About his past. About his past shenanigans. But his feelings? That was always difficult to hide. _

_ “Guys, he’s my master,” he groaned. “And there’s an attachment rule…” _

_ “That didn’t stop Kanan and Hera now, did it?” Sabine raised an eyebrow. _

_ “They’re different from me,” Ezra shook his head. “THEY are a heterosexual pair. Luke and I… I just… I just don’t think he likes me that way. Plus I don’t want him to be my focus on the test,” _

_ “Whatever you say, little brother,” Sabine patted his head. _

_ X _

_ “You’re going to risk yourself, Luke,” Leia warned as her twin placed on Obi-Wan Kenobi’s old Jedi Robe. “Hera explained to me that Kanan told her that the Jedi Temple was dangerous. You could die,” _

_ “I know I could, but I have faith in Ezra,” Luke replied with a smile. “I trust him with my life,” _

_ “Good because you ARE risking your life for this Jedi Test,” Leia frowned. _

_ “Loosen up, Leia,” Han chuckled as he came out covered with grease and oil from head to toe. “He trusts that blueberry because he lo—“ _

_ “NO I DON’T!” Luke suddenly snapped. _

_ Leia flinched at the outburst, not used to his brother raising his voice. Han, on the other hand, looked as if it wasn’t the first time the blonde yelled at him. _

_ “Kid, you do. Stop lying,” the ex-smuggler crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at the boy. “Come on, Luke, I’ve seen the way you look at him. It’s the same way I look at Leia,” _

_ “Oooh,” Leia allowed a sneaky grin crawl on her face. “Is that why you trust him so much, Luke?~” _

_ “It doesn’t matter, Leia…” Luke groaned, turning away to tie the robe in place. “I’m his master, and he’s my Padawan. It doesn’t work that way,” _

_ “After he gets knighted, he won’t be your Padawan anymore,” Leia pointed out. _

_ “And you REALLY think he’d like me back? I don’t think so,” Luke shook his head. _

_ “I’m no Jedi, but by the way he looks back at you, he likes ya,” Han plainly said. _

_ “Guys, WE are Jedi.” Luke scowled before turning back to give them a glare. “Jedi don’t make attachments. That is final.” _

_ “Whatever you say, kid,” Han put his hands up in defense as he and Leia both let the blonde take his leave. _

_ X _

_ “Ezra, are you ready?” Hera called out to the blunette, who was still in the Ghost while she, Jacen, Sabine, Zeb, and Ahsoka waited with their other friends Alexandr Kallus and the clone wars veterans Captain Rex, and Commander Wolffe between the ramp of the Ghost and the ramp of a new Republican shuttle. _

_ “ALMOST!” Ezra replied out from inside. _

_ “What’s taking you so long, kid?!” Rex cried out. “It’s just a test! You’ve done worse!” _

_ “Don’t think that’s why he’s taking so long, Rex,” Sabine giggled. _

_ “What other reason is there?” Kallus questioned. _

_ “Oh, there is ONE other reason…” Zeb grinned. _

_ “Huh?” Jacen tilted his head innocently. _

_ “Now, Zeb, Sabine, cut that out.” Hera scolded at the two. “Ezra is nervous because the Jedi Temple in Lothal is very dangerous,” _

_ “I agree, Captain Syndulla,” Ahsoka nodded. “If the Padawan fails, the Master may be destroyed,” _

_ “Commander Skywalker must have great faith on him then,” Wolffe commented. _

_ “I do, actually,” _

_ They all turned to see Luke approaching them with a smile. Ahsoka looked at the boy from head to toes, and her jaw nearly dropped. _

_ “Is… Is that…?” _

_ “Master Kenobi’s robe? Yes, it was,” Luke gave a nod of approval. “I… I thought I could wear it for the occasion,” _

_ “General Kenobi and General Skywalker would be proud of you, Commander,” Rex smiled. He honestly never thought he would live long enough to meet the son of his General (clone’s age twice as much so it’s kinda difficult). _

_ “I hope so,” Luke sighed then he turned to the Twi’lek. “Is Ezra ready?” _

_ “Almost,” Hera replied. “I’m sure he just needs to get a few things before—“ _

_ “I’m ready!” _

_ They turned to him, and Luke had to control his jaw from dropping. _

_ Ezra was glowing under the Lothal surface, his sapphire blue eyes shimmering under his midnight blue bangs while his hair was all messy, with a small braid hanging from a side. He wore a new orange jumpsuit and brown boots, with Kanan’s old Padawan robe above it and wrapped tightly around his surprisingly-slim waist. Both his lightsabers were clipped to his belt, hanging by the sides of both his legs. _

_ “I’m ready, Master Skywalker,” he beamed a smile at the blonde. “How about you?” _

_ “Y-Yeah… I…” Luke swallowed, feeling that his face was burning red. “I’m ready…” _

_ This went over Ezra’s head, but the others seemed to notice the other boy’s flustered statement, but they didn’t say anything and allowed the two to enter the shuttle. _

_ “I bet 5 credits that they’ll tell each other how they feel before the test,” Sabine whispered to the Lasat beside her. _

_ “I bet 10 that they’ll tell each other after the test,” Zeb snickered as they watched the shuttle take off. _

_ X _

_ “Have you practiced your forms?” _

_ “Yes, Master,” Ezra nodded. _

_ “With the Jedi holocron?” _

_ “Yes, Master,” _

_ “And your Force abilities?” _

_ “Yes, Master,” Ezra sighed. “Luke, are you worried that I won’t pass?” _

_ “A little,” Luke sheepishly admitted. “It’s just… it’s not that I don’t trust you. I do, really, but…” _

_ “If Kanan could do it, then I know I can do it too,” Ezra smiled. “Besides, I’ve got a great Master to keep alive,” _

_ “You’re such a flatter,” Luke rolled his eyes at the blunette. _

_ The rest of the flight was silent, with Ezra on the back meditating with the holocron on his lap. Luke tried his best not to look back at the blunette, gripping tightly to the steering as he focused on flying. _

_ The silence gave tension, but neither of them acknowledged it. Instead, they continued to do their own thing until they made it to the temple. They landed beside the huge rock then the ramp opened, and they stepped out. _

_ “Is this the place?” Luke questioned. “I don’t see anything…” _

_ “The temple is hidden,” Ezra answered before closing his eyes and raising his hand. “Hmm… the temple… wants to admit us…” _

_ “…but we both need to use Force to bring it up?” Luke guessed. _

_ “Yep,” Ezra nodded. _

_ “Alright then,” Luke took a deep breath and closed his eyes, holding a hand up. _

_ The two concentrated, shutting their eyes as they felt the Force surround them and guide them to the temple. In their minds, the Force helped them imagine how the temple looked like then they focused more and started lifting it from beneath the ground. There was a rumble, and they heard something emerge from beneath, but they didn’t react and continued until the rumbling finally stopped. They opened their eyes and gasped. _

_ “Woah…” _

_ The door of the temple slid open, and the Force beckoned them to enter. The pair exchanged glances and nodded at each other then they stepped inside the huge temple. _

_ They were greeted with the empty hall full of skeletons that Kanan and Ezra first encountered. The memory caused the blunette to shudder. Luke have never seen the inside of the temple before, but the sight of the remains of the Masters that had been failed by their Padawans made his spine chill. _

_ “Very ‘welcoming’, isn’t it?” Ezra humored nervously. _

_ “Yeah…” Luke rubbed his arms. “I can DEFINITELY sense the warmth radiating off the walls…” _

_ “I.. I guess I better get going,” Ezra said, pointing to the open door in front of them. _

_ “Wait, I forgot… what should I do while waiting?” Luke asked. _

_ “Whatever these guys were doing while they waited,” Ezra chuckled as he motioned to the skeleton beside the wooden post. _

_ “Sitting and waiting for their demise. Got it,” Luke half-grinned before sitting down beside the skeletons. _

_ “Well, wish me luck then,” Ezra gave a nervous smile. “I sure need one,” _

_ “You’ll be fine,” Luke reassured him. “I trust you,” _

_ “Thanks,” Ezra felt the fear in his chest fade at the words then he turned and entered the doorway, which closed as soon as he was on the other side. _

_ Luke watched him leave and sighed, taking a deep breath. _

_ “He’ll be okay… He’ll be okay… WE will be okay…” _

_ X _

_ “And here I am again,” Ezra let out a groan as he found himself in the middle of a room with three tunnels again. “I CANNOT fail Luke. I HAVE to do this—“ _

_ “Do you really?” _

_ Ezra jumped at the familiar echoing voice above him. The tunnels suddenly disappeared, he found himself in the depths of a dark cave. _

_ “Who’s there?!” he demanded, taking out his new blue saber. _

_ “Right here, boy.” He turned to see a familiar Pau’an, the red markings on his face showing and his golden eyes glowing in the darkness. _

_ “You.” Ezra growled, the grip on his weapon tightening. “But you died! Tarkin’s Star Destroyer exploded because you fell into the generator! I saw you!” _

_ “So you say,” the Grand Inquisitor smirked and revealed two red blades. “but here I am, ready for my revenge,” _

_ “Two can play that game,” Ezra took a deep breath then he took out his old green lightsaber. _

_ With that, the two got into a duel, with the blunette blocking the two blood red blades that came crashing down. Ezra felt his heels nearly slip, but he stayed grounded and pushed as hard as he could. The Pau’an was shoved back, but he still managed to grip his feet onto the ground. _

_ “You have gained skill, boy. Quite impressive,” he scoffed as a grey mask with red linings suddenly appeared on his face. “but it will not save you this time,” _

_ “We’ll see about that,” Ezra grinned before running to attack once more. _

_ The Inquisitor ducked and blocked the attack then he aimed for a stab. The boy dodged it and went for a double stab. The Pau’an was able to dodge the first stab, but the second got him. It was a mere scratch, but it managed to distract him, giving Ezra the chance to Force-push him into the darkness. _

_ “Yes!” the boy was about to celebrate when he sensed another lightsaber coming his way, so with a quick move, he deactivated one of his lightsabers, kept it in his belt, and blocked the red saber that came his way, gripping the hilt with both hands. “Woah! Vader?!” _

_ “The Rebel Padawan Bridger.” The Sith spoke in his usually cyborg voice. “You will fall, or you will die. Your choice.” _

_ “I’ll never fall!” Ezra roared out before Force-pushing his opponent. _

_ “Then you will die.” Vader blocked the push and proceeded to attack. _

_ X _

_ One minute… Two minutes… three minutes… four… twenty… forty… one hour… _

_ Luke tapped his fingers on his lap impatiently with a hiss. He bit his bottom lip to stop himself from growling as he repeatedly glancing at the door and back on the floor. _

_ “It’s been an hour,” he grumbled before planning to stand up. “Ugh, that’s it. I’m gonna—“ _

_ “No.” _

_ Luke froze and turned his head to see four Force Ghosts standing behind him; three of them he recognized, the last one he didn’t. _

_ “Ben? Master Yoda? Father?” he blinked at them in disbelief. _

_ “Hey, son,” Anakin Skywalker smiled down at the blonde. “And where are you going?” _

_ “Ezra’s been gone for an hour already, and I’m worried,” Luke sighed. _

_ “Worry, you should not,” Yoda advised. “Trust Padawan Bridger, you must,” _

_ “And you had stated that you trusted him with your life, Luke,” Obi-Wan Kenobi pointed out. “Why change your mind?” _

_ “I still trust him, really, I do. It’s just that… well…” Luke flinched visibly. “I’m worried something bad happened to him,” _

_ “Don’t worry, kid,” the last Jedi spoke, his fade aqua green eyes shimmering with amusement as a smile stretched across his face. “Ezra’s gone through worse. He’s survived four Inquisitors, your father, Thrawn, and Palpatine. He’s a tough kid and a brave, selfless Jedi. I should know. I’m the one who first trained him,” _

_ “So… YOU are his old master, Kanan Jarrus,” Luke’s eyes widened. “The old Padawan Caleb Dume?” _

_ “Died as a Jedi Knight, Jarrus had,” Yoda stated. “A Padawan, he was, before the Empire. Changed him, the war had,” _

_ “Yes, it did,” Kanan Jarrus nodded in agreement. “but I wasn’t able to finish training my Padawan, not that I could,” _

_ “Because you didn’t finish either?” Luke guessed. _

_ “I needed a real Jedi Master to complete Ezra’s training,” Kanan replied. “A Jedi Master like… you,” _

_ “Me?!” Luke was taken back. “B-But I was just knighted! I can’t be a Jedi Master!” _

_ “To Padawan Bridger, a Jedi Master, you are,” Yoda pointed out. _

_ “We have been watching, Luke, and we heard that you wanted to make a New  _

_ Jedi Order and a New Jedi Council,” Obi-Wan said. “If you wish to recreate the Jedi Council, you must be a Jedi Master,” _

_ “A Jedi Grandmaster, he must be, to lead the council,” Yoda added. “A high medichlorian count, you and your father have, young Jedi Luke,” _

_ “And I’m sure you’ll have Ezra by your side to help,” Anakin winked. _

_ “F-Father!” Luke felt his cheeks burn. _

_ Kanan grinned, shaking his head. His smile faltered, however, when he felt a disturbance in the Force. He looked over to the other Jedi spirits, and they gave him the same look. _

_ Something was happening. _

_ “Uh… Masters?” Luke glanced over at them worriedly. “Is there… something wrong?” _

_ Neither of them responded. Instead, they gave him a blank look before disappearing into air. Luke was flabbergasted, getting more worried, but he sat back down anyway and took a deep breath. He allowed the Force to reassure him and gave it all of his worries and fear. _

_ ‘Jedi should not fear.’ he thought to himself. ‘Fear leads to the Dark Side, so calm down… calm down… everything’s okay…’ _

_ X _

_ “Gah!” Ezra did a barrel roll and swung his blue blade to meet the red one. _

_ “You are weak, little one.” Vader mocked. “You could not even save your Master from his own demise.” _

_ A wave of anger flowed through the Force and into the boy at the acknowledgment of his past failure. He growled and Force-pushed the Sith onto the ground, holding him still. _

_ “NEVER mention my Master OR his death!” He roared, using his other hand to raise his blade. _

_ “Yes…” a familiar, sickening voice echoed around, and Ezra soon found himself in an Imperial throne room, with Emperor Palpatine (or Darth Sidious, as Luke had told him) sitting on the throne. “Use your anger…” _

_ “What…?” Ezra felt lost, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked up to see the true and wretched face of the old emperor (a miracle on how he’s still alive). ‘Ew, okay, I think I like his image when it was through hologram… but Luke said he was dead… wasn’t he?’ _

_ “Feel your rage… use it to your advantage, Padawan Bridger…” Palpatine spoke, a wicked grin stretching across his wrinkly face. “Destroy Vader… take his place… be my apprentice…” _

_ “N-No!” Ezra’s eyes widened in fear as he turned his saber away, still keeping Vader in place. “I… I won’t! I can’t!” _

_ “You can!” Palpatine stood up and raised his hand. “Kill him! Put yourself in his place! You’ll have all the power of the galaxies!” _

_ Ezra felt the Force pressure down on him, and he had no doubt that it came from Sidious himself. He shook his head and turned away. _

_ “No.” He hissed, taking deep breath to attempt to release his rage and fear into the Force. “I don’t want your power! All I wanted was to get rid of the Empire! Now, the Empire is gone. YOU are gone. I don’t want, and I never wanted any of your power.” _

_ “WHAT?!” Palpatine force-pushed him to the ground with a scowl on his face. “I am giving you all the power in the galaxies! You can get anything you desire! Even get anyone you love… something the Jedi will NEVER allow…” _

_ Ezra struggled to stand, gripping tightly to his blade. He panted and managed to get back on his feet to face both Vader and Sidious. _

_ “The Jedi Order never allowed love.” Vader spoke, his red saber blazing as he rose it. “They never have, and they never will.” _

_ “How do you know they won’t now?” Ezra took out his green blade and held both lightsabers towards the Sith Lords. “For the past years, the only thing this war has taught me is that there will always be love, even for a Jedi. Love for family, love for friends… love for everyone! I won’t be blinded by your lies. Even the Jedi before had been attached to their fellow Jedi. I don’t need to fall to get love. I already have it!” _

_ With that, he threw both of his blades towards them. The blue hit Vader and sent him back while the green one went straight to Palpatine, plummeting deep into his chest and sending him back onto his throne. _

_ “NOOO!” Sidious screamed as the whole place began to tremble. _

_ Ezra could see that everything was lighting up, so he held his hands to his eyes as the whole place began to fade into the light… _

_ X _

_ The disturbance in the Force lightened, causing Luke to gasp and look up. _

_ The temple suddenly felt… lighter, and it looked brighter than when they first came in. It was a sight and a feeling that made his fear and worry disappear almost completely. _

_ Suddenly, the door that Ezra entered in slid open. Luke got up on his feet as a temple guard wearing white and gold armor and mask came out. There were three more behind him, but the Force reassured the blonde that they were safe. _

_ “Master Jedi,” the first temple guard spoke. “your student awaits,” _

_ “Understood,” Luke had a few doubts on whether the blunette passed or not, but he placed his trust on him and the Force and followed the guards inside without a word. _

_ X _

_ “Open your eyes, Ezra,” _

_ The familiar, soothing voice gave light in Ezra’s chest as he slowly obeyed. He soon sound himself in a white dojo. Both of his lightsabers laid on the floor, each of them surprisingly deactivated. _

_ “Wh-What…? Wh-Where… am I…?” he asked to no one in particular as he used the Force to get his sabers, looking around in caution while clipping the bolts back on his belt. “A-Anyone else in here…?” _

_ “A long way you have come, Padawan Bridger,” _

_ Ezra jumped then he turned to see Obi-Wan standing in front of him with a small smile. “M-Master Obi-Wan Kenobi?” _

_ “Good to see you again, Padawan Bridger,” Obi-Wan spoke. _

_ “Growing well, you are,” another voice said, and Ezra swiveled around to see Yoda looking up at him. _

_ “M-Master Yoda?” _

_ “Who I am, that is,” Yoda nodded with a small laugh. “Remember me, you do?” _

_ “Y-Yes, Master, I do,” Ezra bowed. _

_ “Hey there,” a third voice joined them, and the boy turned to find himself face-to-face with a man with dirty blonde hair and a scar through on his right eye. “You must be Padawan Ezra Bridger,” _

_ Ezra blinked at him, instantly recognizing him from Ahsoka’s holocron. “Y-You’re… You’re Luke’s father and… and Ahsoka’s Jedi Master… Master Anakin Skywalker…” _

_ “Oh good, I thought Ahsoka’s forgotten about me,” Anakin sighed in relief, a cocky smile on his face that looked similar to Luke’s. _

_ “Forget you? How can she?” Obi-Wan chuckled. “How could anyone after the amount of stunts you pulled during the Clone Wars?” _

_ “Ha-Ha, very funny, Master,” Anakin rolled his eyes. _

_ “Argue, you two shall not,” Yoda sternly scolded before shaking his head with a sigh. “Changed over the years, your behaviors have not,” _

_ Ezra smiled watching this little scene unfold. He had always assumed that the Jedi were all business and no-fun, even with Kanan, Ahsoka and Luke joking around every now and then, but after seeing this, he was beginning to think that maybe that not all of them were that serious. _

_ “Amazing, isn’t it?” _

_ Ezra nearly yelped as a hand met his shoulder, and he turned to see his old mentor standing behind him, a warm smile on his face as his fade aqua green eyes stared down at him gently. _

_ “K-Kanan…?” the boy’s shock and unsure voice caught the attention of the other three Force Ghosts, who had turned to see the blunette step back from the brown-haired man that stood before him. _

_ “The one and only,” Kanan grinned. “Long time long—“ _

_ He was cut off mid-sentence when his former Padawan ran to him arms and embraced him. Ezra missed him, but Kanan didn’t mind it, knowing that deep in his soul that he had missed the boy whom he saw was his son. He returned the hug, holding him close. _

_ “Shh, it’s okay,” he reassured him as soon as the blunette began to tear. “I’m right here. I’ll always be here by your side, remember? There is no death. There is only…” _

_ “…the Force,” Ezra sniffled his tears and nodded. “I… I remember… but I still miss you… Father…” _

_ Kanan smiled at the honorific and held the other closer before letting go. He used his thumb to carefully wipe the tear from the boy’s sapphire blue eyes then he patted his shoulder. _

_ “You’ve grown up so much already…” he spoke. _

_ “I wouldn’t here if it weren’t for you, you know,” Ezra gave him a smile. _

_ “Jedi Master Luke is here,” a voice caused the group to turn to see the temple guard arrive. _

_ Ezra felt his instincts tell him that the guard looked familiar, but the hand on his shoulder reassured him that everything was fine. He looked up, and Kanan nodded in assurance. _

_ “Masters,” Luke appeared from behind the guard and bowed then he spotted the blunette, and his smile widened. “Ezra! You’re okay!” _

_ “Yeah, thank the Force,” Ezra sighed in relief as he felt himself walk towards the blonde, ignoring the guard’s gaze at him. _

_ “I knew you could do it,” Luke took out his lightsaber and activated it. “Kneel, Padawan Ezra Bridger,” _

_ “Oh right! The knighting,” Ezra knelt down on knee and bowed his head. _

_ Obi-Wan, Anakin, Yoda, and Kanan gathered and went beside the temple guards, smiling as they watched the blonde raise his lightsaber. _

_ “By the right of the soon-to-rise Jedi Council, by the will of the Force, I now name you as Ezra Bridger, Jedi Knight of the New Republic,” Luke felt pride swell up on his chest as he used his blade to cut off the boy’s Padawan braid. “Rise, Jedi Knight Ezra Bridger,” _

_ Ezra obliged, his sapphire blue eyes shimmering with happiness and excitement as he smiled. Luke returned the smile before gently taking the blunette by the shoulders to turn around until they both faced the essence of their masters. _

_ Kanan was the first to react. He beamed at the success of his former Padawan and clasped a hand on his shoulder. _

_ “I’m very proud of you, Ezra,” _

_ “All thanks to you and Luke,” Ezra replied happily. _

_ “A magnificent beginning to the Jedi Order,” Obi-Wan spoke up. “It seems that the laws of the old Jedi Masters had many flaws, especially with the non-attachment rule, it appears,” _

_ “Love, there will be, always,” Yoda nodded in agreement. “Shield ourselves from attachments, we cannot. Choose the Force over love, we should not. Trust in the Force, we must. Forbidden love, there may be. Know if the love is correct, the Force does,” _

_ “For once, I agree,” Anakin snickered. _

_ “And I thought you’d never say that to either me or Master Yoda,” Obi-Wan teased. _

_ “Me neither, but eh, there’s a first for everything,” Anakin shrugged. _

_ “Grandmaster Jedi, you are now, Master Skywalker,” Yoda told the blonde. “Help you lead the new Jedi Council, another Skywalker will,” _

_ “Another Skywalker?” Luke stared at the green Jedi Master. “But… Leia doesn’t want to do anything with the Jedi. Force, she doesn’t even want the surname ‘Skywalker’ in her name,” _

_ “Talking about Senator Organa, I am not,” Yoda shook his head. _

_ “Then who are you talking about, Master?” Luke tilted his head. _

_ Ezra looked just as puzzled, turning to his former master for any answer. Kanan only gave a cheeky smile before turning look away innocently, causing the blunette to glare at him suspiciously. Obi-Wan shared Jarrus’s grin as he patted Luke’s head. _

_ “You’ll soon see, Luke,” he told him. “For now, you and Ezra better get going,” _

_ “Right,” Luke sighed in defeat then he looked over at the blunette. “Let’s go?” _

_ Ezra nodded in response. Luke smiled then he deactivated his lightsaber and kept it in his belt. They then both made their way out of the temple. _

_ The four masters watched them leave as the temple guard removed his mask to reveal the pale ghost of the Inquisitor (if you remember this reference. He was the one who knighted Kanan). _

_ “A surprise you did not tell them what you have seen of the future,” he said. _

_ “All in good time,“ Kanan replied with a grin. “All in good time…” _

_ “Agree with Jarrus, I do,” Yoda nodded. “Patience, they must have, for the future to occur,” _

_ X _

_ “I’m glad that life-risking thing is over!” Ezra let out a sigh of exasperation as they walked back to the shuttle. _

_ “Now that you’re a Jedi Knight, you yourself can take a Padawan,” Luke told him. “What do you think?” _

_ “I’d love to train Jacen, but I don’t know if I can,” Ezra looked down and away from the blonde. _

_ “Of course you can,” Luke smiled and took him by the hand. “I’ll be here to help you,” _

_ Ezra blinked at him in surprise, seeing a twinkle in the blonde’s crystal blue eyes that caught him off-guard. He looked down at their hands, and blush was pressed into his cheeks. _

_ “R-Really?” His face reddened as he asked. “B-But I thought Jedi were not supposed to make attachments,” _

_ “And look where that ended up,” Luke chuckled, clasping his other hand on top of the blunette’s hand as he stopped walking. “Are you an angel?” _

_ “Huh? What?” Ezra stopped in his tracks and felt himself blush harder than earlier (if that was even possible!). “I… I don’t know… why?” _

_ “Because… I want you to be my angel,” Luke cupped his cheek and pressed a kiss on it. _

_ Ezra was frozen for a second at the kiss, but after that, it felt like his heart had burst out from his chest and left. He no longer controlled his actions as he grabbed the blonde by the shoulders and pulled him down to a kiss. _

_ X _

_ 2 years later… _

_ “Forward! Back! Dodge! Block!” _

_ “Hiya!” 8-year old Jacen struck the green blade with his blue one. _

_ “Careful, Jacen,” 26-year old Ezra guided his Padawan as he pulled back and aimed an attack. “You’re using too much strength. Lessen your strength and focus on speed. The quicker you are, the faster you are to dodge. Like… this!” _

_ “Gah!” Jacen jumped back, trying to dodge the single-bladed, double stab attack but only succeeded to fall on his back. “Ow~” _

_ 26-year old Luke Skywalker smiled at the sparring duo, his eyes glancing from the young Padawan on the ground to his beloved blue-haired boyfriend helping the child up. He leaned against the huge rock and took out what he had been holding behind his back. _

_ It was an blue box that was the same shade as Ezra’s hair and the size of his hand. It had gold linings at it’s side while an orange bow was pasted up on the box’s lid. _

_ “Today’s the day…” he whispered to himself, taking a deep breath. “Okay… just go for it, Luke… and DO NOT think about it. Remember, Ezra can hear your thoughts…” _

_ He kept the box into his pants then he stepped forward. His force presence alerted the blunette, who turned to face him with a smile. _

_ “Hey, Luke,” _

_ “Hey there, blueberry,” Luke wrapped an arm around the other young man then he looked down at the boy. “And hello, Padawan Syndulla. How’s training?” _

_ “It’s more difficult that I thought,” Jacen sighed, keeping the lightsaber and placing it in his belt. “How did Father manage to do this?” _

_ “In the past, children were taken in at the age of 3 to be Initiates,” Ezra explained as he recalled what Kanan and Ahsoka had told him. “They are trained briefly and taught the basics of the Jedi Order. Jedi Masters take them in as Padawans when they have proven themselves worthy enough to be intensely trained,” _

_ “Some Initiates who have reached a certain age and have not been taken in as a Padawan are sent away,” Luke’s expression soured. _

_ “Sent away where, Master Skywalker?” Jacen questioned. _

_ The two exchanged glances before shaking their heads. Ezra picked the boy up and patted his head. _

_ “It doesn’t matter, Jacen,” he answered dismissively. “Whatever happened before won’t happen now,” _

_ “Listen to your Master, Jacen,” Luke agreed. “All Initiates that we’re planning to train in the future will be trained into Jedi. No excuses,” _

_ “Well, unless the parents say no,” Ezra chuckled. “If the parents decline then so be it,” _

_ Jacen was about to question what they meant when he spotted someone familiar hiding behind another big rock. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, recognizing the male immediately. _

_ “Uh, Master Skywalker? Ezra?” _

_ “Yes?” _

_ “Why is Jai hiding over there?” _

_ “Jai’s what?” Ezra turned, confused, to where the boy was pointing and saw the brown-haired man behind the wall with a holo-camera. “Uh, sunshine, why is your Padawan… you know…?” _

_ “O-Oh! Right!” Luke cleared his throat and smiled. “Ezra, sweetie, there’s something I want to talk to you about…” _

_ “What is it…?” Ezra looked at his boyfriend inquisitively as he set Jacen back down. _

_ “Ezra Bridger,” Luke took a deep breath and gave his former padawan a loving glance. “I know it’s been two years since we met and got together. In those two years, you have been the only thing keeping me company with contentment and love. I couldn’t ask for anyone else I’d spend the rest of my life with. You are my precious blueberry, my sweet angel, my everything…” He took a step back and knelt down on one knee, taking out the box in his hands and holding it out towards him. “I don’t know what I’d do without you. I want you to stay with me for as long as we live. So…” _

_ Luke opened the box, and Ezra gasped in amazement. Inside was a golden ring with a glowing rainbow quartz gem in the middle, reflecting the different colors of the rainbow. _

_ “L-Luke…?” _

_ “Ezra, will you be my beloved, now and forever more?” _

_ “Oh, Luke…” Ezra felt himself tear up at the sight. “Yes. Yes, yes, YES! I will!” _

_ Luke beamed. He gently took his fiancé’s hand and slid the ring into his forefinger then he stood up and took the blunette into his arms to initiate a kiss. _

_ Jacen stared at them for a while before running to the rock where Jai was hiding. _

_ “Yesss!” Jai cheered as he recorded the kiss. “Finally!” _

_ “Jai, what are you doing?” Jacen asked innocently. _

_ “Planning your big brother’s Life Scrapbook with his new fiancé,” Jai giggled then he stopped the recording and turned to the younger Padawan. “Come on! Let’s go tell your mom and the others!” _

_ “Okay…?” Jacen was still in confusion as the older Padawan took his hand and dragged him out to give the two some privacy. _

_ X _

_ “…and I now pronounce you, Luke Skywalker and Ezra Bridger-Skywalker, bonded till the end of your lifetimes!” _

_ The crowd cheered as Ezra and Luke kissed in front of the altar. From the front seats, Sabine, Hera, Zeb, and Leia were cheering, and Han, Chewie and Lando were clapping like crazy while Threepio, Artoo and Chopper whirled and applauded with the other friends of the newly weds. _

_ Soon, it was the reception. Ezra, with the help of Sabine and Hera, had baked a huge, 3-layered cake frosted in white, and, together with Luke, had cut the first slice. The rest of the night were full of laughs and dancing, with Luke and Ezra taking the center stage. _

_ “Isn’t this night amazing?” Ezra sighed dreamily, his long, blue-tinted peach blossom wedding dress swishing through the dance floor as he danced. _

_ “Of course it is, my angelic blueberry,” Luke smiled. “YOU are here with me,” _

_ “I guess Master Yoda was right,” Ezra giggled. “Another ‘Skywalker’ will help you with the Jedi Council after all,” _

_ “I guess he was,” Luke laughed and planted a kiss on the blunette’s forehead. “I love you, blueberry,” _

_ “I love you two, sunshine,” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N THIS IS SO GODDAMN LONG FOR A PROLOGUE! OMG! XD
> 
> Gia: You think?! You’re going to post it now, though?
> 
> Me: Nah, it’s late. Imma post it tomorrow morning…
> 
> Gia: ?
> 
> Me: Zzz…
> 
> Gia: Goddamn it… reviews and comments please!


	2. Man From The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I’m back, I’m back!
> 
> Gia: Finally! You were taking FOREVER to write this damn story!
> 
> Me: Good news: I’ve got no ending for this story! XD
> 
> Gia: WTF are you even writing this for?!
> 
> Me: I love to surprise myself with my sudden ideas :)
> 
> Gia: …

It was a quiet afternoon in the planet of Coruscant. A shuttle was flying through the sky, zooming past the new Senate building and past the city.

In the shuttle, 31-year old Ezra Bridger-Skywalker sat on the pilot’s seat whilst his 31-year old husband Luke Skywalker sat at the back, meditating with a Jedi holocron on his lap.

“We getting closer yet, Luke?”

“Almost,” Luke replied. “Just keep going straight until you feel the Force guiding you to the ruins,”

“Are you SURE that there are some Jedi Archives that survived the fire?” Ezra asked.

“I HOPE there are,” Luke admitted with a sigh, opening his eyes to look at his husband. “Master Yoda said that there were things that survived when the Jedi Temple fell. Hopefully the archives were the ones to survive…”

“Woah!” Ezra gasped, clasping a hand on his head, which caused a minor turbulence.

“Ez?!” Luke got on his feet and place the holocron in his pocket before running to the other. “Ezra, what’s wrong?!”

“I… I don’t know,” Ezra panted as his vision blurred for a moment. “There was a sudden… disturbance in the Force that came to me so strong that I… I couldn’t handle it…”

“Take it easy, angel,” Luke gently settled his spouse away from the steering and onto a nearby seat. “I’ll pilot, and you rest, m’kay?”

“O… Okay…” Ezra nodded weakly, laying back on the seat with an exhausted sigh.

Luke glanced back at him worriedly before turning to face the window. He gripped on the steering and looked around until he saw glimpse of the Jedi Temple ruins.

‘Bingo.’ He lowered the steering, causing the shuttle to descend to the nearest field.

“We’re here?” Ezra tilted his head, managing to stand up.

“Yes, thank the Force,” Luke sighed in relief. “Just sit back down, and I’ll have us on the ground in no time,”

“Okay, sunshine…” Ezra obeyed with a slow nod.

The shuttle trembled and shook as it landed. The ramp opened, and Luke stood up to head over to place a hand on the blunette’s shoulder.

“You better now?”

“Yep, all better,” Ezra smiled, patting the hand on his shoulder gently. “I’ll be fine, love. It was just a disturbance in the Force. We can handle it,”

“If you say so, blueberry…” Luke kept his eyes on the other, who then stood up and made his way off the ramp.

They both got off the shuttle and headed towards the ruins.

The ruins were composed of building blocks and rocks, some with scorch marks while others were half-burnt. Some rocks were huge while others were as small as a pebble. Some of the grass on the ground were partly burnt themselves while others seemed to grow on the building blocks.

Despite that, the Force seemed to very calm around the ruins.

“Wow…” Ezra gaped at the sight, his sapphire blue eyes shimmering in amazement. “I’ve never seen a place this peaceful before…”

“It’s wonderful…” Luke nodded in agreement. “I can’t believe the Empire destroyed this temple. I bet it looked really cool before…”

“I wish we could’ve seen it,” Ezra sighed.

“Same,” Luke frowned. “but for now, let’s focus on getting those leftover archives. I’ll search east, and you search west, m’kay?”

“Got it,” Ezra gave a nod then he ran off to the west, hopping on each building block to get a higher ground. (omg, I actually wrote that XD)

Luke watched him leave before turning to search the east. He looked up, down and all around, trying to find an archive or a clue to where the Jedi Archives would have been. He was halfway across the ruins when the Force suddenly called on him, disrupting the calm and peaceful aura around them.

“What…?” He looked around cautiously, his hand moving to the lightsaber hilt on his belt subconsciously as the Force went berserk to warn him. “I don’t… where…?”

All of a sudden, there was a crack and hiss of a lightsaber. Luke took out and deactivated his just in time as a quick purple blade met his green one. His eyes widened at whom he was fighting.

It was a dark-skinned man, about a few years older than him. He wore a long brown robe with a hoodie, tattered as well as his tunic and pants. His dark brown eyes gleamed in rage as he gritted his teeth at the blonde.

“You…” he hissed, glaring daggers at the other man.

“Uh… hello?” Luke looked confused as he narrowed his eyes at him. “Who… Who are you…?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Skywalker.” the man snarled. “You know who I am!”

“Believe me, I wish I did,” Luke groaned. “Who are you, and how do you know who I am?”

“NERF HERDER!” The man scowled and attempted a force-push, which the blonde was able to dodge. “You know who I am! YOU were the one to cut off my hand and push me out of the window!”

“What in Sith Hells are you talking about?!” Luke cried out, so the man shoved his right hand out from his sleeve to reveal an empty stump. “…oh. That’s what you‘re talking about… b-but that wasn’t me! I swear! I think you’re mistaking me for—“

“YOU LIAR!” the man roared out before launching another attack, which the other had to block again. “I KNOW it was you, Skywalker! You pushed me out of the window and helped the Emperor take over the Republic! You killed the younglings and burned down the temple!”

Luke’s eyes widened. All those crimes, all the sufferings, those were all done by… his father; Anakin Skywalker.

The man seemed to take the distraction as an advantage. He swung his blade and gave another attack. Luke shrieked in pain as the purple blade hit his side, sending him down. He groaned and clasped his injury, grimacing as the man approached him.

“Goodbye, Skywalker.” He growled, raising his blade.

‘Ezra, HEEELP!’

X

‘Ezra, HEEELP!’

“Luke?” Ezra turned around after hearing his husband scream through their bond.

‘HELP ME!’

“Luke!” Ezra turned to the direction of the blonde’s force presence and ran towards it as fast as he could. ‘Luke, hang on! I’m coming!’

‘Hurry! Please!’

‘What in bantha shit did you get yourself into?!’

‘There’s a guy that attacked me! I… I think he’s another Jedi!’

‘You “think”?!’ Ezra slapped a hand on his forehead. His husband could be a total disaster-beacon.

He hopped on the a tall building block and gasped the moment he saw the blonde on the ground with the stranger towering over him with the purple saber.

“Luke!” With a flash, he jumped down and used the Force to push the man away from his beloved.

The stranger was sent back, crashing into a pile of rocks nearby. Ezra took this as a sign to turn to the other and help him up.

“You okay?”

“Just… a little hurt,” Luke winced, taking the blunette’s hand but only managing to stand up a bit. “He… He’s got a good aim,”

“Could tell,” Ezra sighed and gently hovered a hand on the wound. “Hold still!”

Luke nodded and watched as the other took a deep breath and manipulated the Force around his injury. To his surprise, the wound started to close little by little until it was gone. The blonde was amazed.

“Where in Force did you learn that?!”

“Ahsoka shared a few Force tricks to me that she learned from the Jedi Healers back in the Clone Wars,” Ezra chuckled, helping the blonde to stand up straight.

“You really are my angel, blueberry,” Luke snickered as his legs were finally able to straightened up.

“For some reason, I’ll never get tired of hearing you call me an Angel,” Ezra lightly blushed. “Jacen and the kids are sick of it, though,”

“Noted,” Luke grinned before hearing a groan, causing them to turn to see the stranger struggling out of the rubble. “Oh kriff, he’s coming!”

“Yeah, I noticed…” Ezra sighed then they both took out their green lightsabers. “On three, we split up and corner him?”

“I’m game,” Luke nodded as the man finally got out, his purple blade blazing. “One… two… THREE!”

He jumped forward and dueled the stranger, both sabers clashing. While the blonde distracted him, Ezra snuck behind them, his free hand subconsciously heading to his other lightsaber. As soon as the two were near a huge rock, the blunette pounced an attack, using both green and blue blades.

“Argh!” the stranger stumbled back to defend himself from the second attack, sending him back towards the rock.

“Surrender, and no one gets hurt,” Luke spoke, lowering his green saber at the man’s chest.

“I will NEVER surrender to you, Skywalker.” the stranger scowled.

“How does he know you?” Ezra asked, furrowing his eyebrows at the other.

“He knows ANOTHER Skywalker,” Luke sighed. “My father; Anakin Skywalker,”

“Your… FATHER?!” Even from inside the hood, the pair could see the man’s eyes widen in shock. “You… Anakin… he… he broke the non-attachment rule too?!”

“What do you mean by ‘too’?” Luke questioned.

“Ahsoka had always said that his master was a reckless one, just like you,” Ezra giggled.

“Ha-Ha, very funny, blueberry,” Luke rolled his eyes. “but as I recalled, YOU are more reckless than me,”

“Fair point,” Ezra shrugged it off.

“But… if you are his son then… wait… that can’t be…” the stranger looked like he was going to lose it. “It’s only been a year since the temple was burned down!”

The duo were taken back by the claim, exchanging shocked glances.

‘What do we tell him, Luke?’

‘The truth, I guess? I mean, if he’s a Jedi from the past, and he still looks young then…’

‘Do you think the Force has something to do with it?’

‘Maybe? I don’t know…’

Ezra sighed and shook his head, keeping his lightsabers before turning back to the man. “Uh, Sir— er, Master, it’s actually been 31 years since this temple has been burned down,”

“It’s been… HOW LONG?!” the stranger was bewildered. “But… I saw the temple burn just a year ago!”

“The Force must have preserved him here in the temple ruins, altering time, so for him it’s only been one year,” Luke observed, deactivating his saber and placing it in his belt.

“The Force can… do that?” Ezra stared at the blonde as if he was crazy.

“Ez, you’ve been in the World Between Worlds, and you just healed me using the Force,” Luke chuckled. “By now, you’d think that ANYTHING is possible,”

“You’ve got a point,” Ezra rolled his eyes at his spouse. “For once,”

“Hey!”

“What? It’s true,” Ezra snickered then he turned back to the man. “So… who are you?”

The stranger stared at him for a while before deciding to keep his own purple lightsaber. He stood up and dusted himself off.

“I am Master Mace Windu, a member of the old Jedi Council,” He spoke with a bow, removing his hood. “And you two are?”

“I am Luke Skywalker, son of Anakin Skywalker,” Luke returned the bow then he motioned to the blunette beside him, talking his hand. “and this is Ezra Skywalker, my husband,”

Ezra smiled shyly, blushing at the introduction. Mace Windu stared at the two with surprise.

“Are you serious?” He questioned. “I had thought you two were Jedi. Jedi can’t have attachments,”

“Why do you seem so surprised? My father made an attachment,” Luke pointed out with a grin.

“That… is true,” Mace sighed. “I assume that the new Jedi Order have allowed attachments?”

“Well, Luke IS the Grandmaster of the new 

Jedi Order,” Ezra giggled.

“He’s… WHAT?!” Mace’s eyes widened.

“How about we continue the introduction I our shuttle?” Luke offered.

“But… we haven’t found the archives we needed,” Ezra opposed.

“We’ll search again later,” Luke replied with a smile. “For now, I’m sure Master Mace Windu here needs a reality check,”

X

“So… Palpatine is dead?” Mace asked after Luke explained everything that had happened. “And so is Anakin?”

“Father died saving me,” Luke sighed, grimacing at the memory. “I wish I could’ve saved him too, but… it was already too late,”

Ezra saw this and cuddled up to his lover to comfort him. Mace frowned at the blonde’s tone.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “My condolence,”

“It’s okay,” Luke shrugged. “it’s been 7 years since that happened. I’ve moved on from it,”

Ezra noticed that his spouse was still uncomfortable from the topic, so he attempted to change it. “So… you’re really Master Windu, huh?”

“Yes, what of it?” Mace turned his attention to the blunette.

“You were the Master of my first Master’s Master, Master Depa Billaba,” Ezra continued. “My first Master is Caleb Dume,”

“Caleb Dume had a Padawan?” Mace looked amused. “That’s news to me,”

“Yeah, I heard that he was a little… hyper when he was my age,” Ezra giggled before letting out a sigh. “The war really changed him though. After Master Billaba was killed, Caleb had to change his name to Kanan Jarrus and hide that he was a Jedi. The only time he had to reveal was after meeting me, so he could train me,”

“I see…” Mace simply nodded. “And now that the Empire’s gone, how is he?”

Ezra fell silent at the question. His hands fell from Luke and went around his own pair of arms as he stared on the ground, trying to hold himself together and trying not to cry. Luke turned his head to him, and his eyebrows furrowed, wrapping his arms around the blunette.

“You don’t have to answer it if you can’t, angel,” he whispered gently to his lover’s ear as he rubbed his back to soothe him.

“Why? What’s wrong?” Mace looked over at the two, confused.

“Kanan… Caleb… h-he’s… gone,” Ezra shuddered. “He… He sacrificed himself for the safety of me and our crew… a few years back…”

“Oh…” Mace stiffened. “I’m sorry… I didn’t know…”

Ezra didn’t bother and just turned away, melting into his lover’s embrace. Luke held him tighter and stroked his hair, pressing a kiss on his forehead then he turned to face the master.

“We… We had a rough life fighting the Empire,” he sighed. “Excuse us for the drama, Master Windu,”

“No, no, it’s alright,” Mace shook his head. “I was forced to watch everyone I knew be destroyed by those we trusted the most. It’s alright to cry,”

Luke took this as an understanding. He smiled and continued to comfort the blunette.

Mace watched as he did, studying the two males carefully. He narrowed his eyes and looked at them from top to bottom.

He realized Luke almost looked exactly like his father. Blonde hair, crystal blue eyes… you could easily recognize them as relatives. Unlike Anakin, however, Luke seemed very calm and peaceful through the Force. A little stubborn, sure, but that was to be expected.

The other male, Ezra, on the other hand, was someone Mace had never seen before, but through the Force, he could clearly sense that he was speaking of the truth. The memories of Caleb’s death… the flames… it was all too familiar…

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Luke turned to look at the flashing white on the dashboard. He gave a kiss to his husband then he slowly stood, untangling himself from their embrace, and walked towards the blinking light.

“It’s an incoming call from Jedi Knight Kell,”

“Put… Put it through,” Ezra sniffled his tears and wiped them away.

“Okay,” Luke nodded and pressed the button.

[“Greetings, Master Skywalkers. There’s been a response from Master Tano regarding the invitation that had been sent to her this morning,”] Jai’s voice echoed through the speakers. [“The response is marked urgent and private, so it’s important for both of you to return to the Jedi Camp immediately,”]

“Copy that, Knight Kell,” Luke responded with a nod. “We’ll head back right away,”

[“Thank you, Masters,”] With that, the call was dropped.

“Guess we’re heading back to Lothal, huh?” Ezra chuckled.

“Apparently so,” Luke returned with a snicker then he turned to the master. “I’m sure you want to see the still-striving new Jedi Order?”

“If you don’t mind,” Mace gave a nod.

“Great!” Luke smiled as he sat on the pilot’s seat. “But, to warn you, there ARE a few rules that we changed in the Jedi Code…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N BTW, I’m imagining Samuel L. Jackson taking over his role on Mace Windu. It fits so well for me that I’m keeping it here ^^
> 
> Gia: This chapter is shorter than the prologue :(
> 
> Me: Kriff you, G. On the bright side, realizing Nick Fury from Avengers and Mace Windu from Stat Wars were played by the same actor makes me happy :)
> 
> Gia: Ah, Yes ^^ I practically SCREAMED when we found out
> 
> Me: XD


	3. The New Jedi Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Introducing… Skybridger Next Generation! XD
> 
> Gia: No ‘Rey as Skybridger child’?
> 
> Me: Yeah, I kept it that way ‘cause I kinda ship Reylo :)
> 
> Gia: Oh, good, I ship that too, but I kinda ship Hux X Kylo Ren ^^ It’s cute
> 
> Me: Maybe next story…
> 
> Gia: Well, krayt spit—
> 
> Me: Enjoy! XD

Lothal was peaceful and flourishing as the shuttle descended down from space and through it’s clouds. It lowered down past a camp and landed between a couple of huge rocks. Once it was stabled on the ground, the ramp opened, and Luke, Ezra and Mace walked out.

“So you see, we haven’t gotten enough materials to build A temple for the new Jedi Order,” Luke nervously chuckled. “We could only manage a Jedi Camp,”

“And instead of placing the Jedi Camp in Coruscant with the new Republican Senate, we established it here in Lothal to have a clearer view of the situation of the galaxy,” Ezra soon joined in the explanation. “Since Lothal is an Outer Rim planet, it has more experience with accommodating more than just humans,”

“As long as the new Jedi Order is forming well enough to train younglings then it is alright,” Mace spoke. “What other changes have you two made other than the attachment rule?”

“The camp’s open to those in the outside to help improve the skills and abilities of the younglings,” Ezra replied. “and the younglings’ parents can come and visit any time, but they can only do that to support and encourage them,”

“Our knighting and graduation to Master standards have also changed,” Luke went on. “I’m the Grandmaster Jedi of the Jedi Council. Ezra here is a Jedi Master and a member of the council too. As you know, in the Jedi Council, there should be 12 members. We’re already getting a response from Ahsoka Tano, whose experience granted her the position of Jedi Master, but it’s still unclear if she agreed to the invitation in the council or not,”

“Ahsoka… is still alive?” Mace raised an eyebrow. “And she is still a Jedi? I thought that when Anakin fell for the Dark Side, she too fell and fought by his side,”

“Nope, she’s still a Jedi,” Luke shook his head. “She, Senator Organa and Senator Mon Mothma were the ones to assemble the Rebellion against the Empire,”

“As you say…” Mace looked doubtful about the information, but he didn’t let too much of it show. “Anyway, it doesn’t seem like you changed anything,”

“We did change something,” Ezra grinned. “When a Padawan passes a test given by the Jedi Temple, they graduate into a Jedi Knight. After they’re able to graduate at least one Padawan into a Jedi Knight then they get the rank of Master,”

“Each Jedi Master gets a position in the Jedi Council until we have all 12 members,” Luke added.

“Hmm… I see…” Mace nodded. “And you hope that Ahsoka agreed to the position?”

“Yes, we hope she says ‘yes’ because we REALLY need more members for the Jedi Council,” Ezra gave a chuckle.

“A decision to a complex situation does need more wise people to help think of a situation,” Mace agreed. “Perhaps I can make a decision—“

The Force picked up on them, stopping the old master mid-sentence and causing them to stop in their tracks as two Force Signatures neared them. Luke looked around curiously, trying to find where the signatures came from while Mace subconsciously reached for his lightsaber, prepared for any attack. Ezra on the other hand, recognized the signatures and giggled as he watched the other two react.

All of a sudden, the Force sent out an alarm, zooming closer towards them at top speed. Before either Mace or Luke could react, however, a hover-disk whirled behind them. They jumped and nearly stumbled back as the disk went around a huge rock and went straight to Ezra’s hand.

“Nice throw, don’t you think?” he mused to his companions with a snicker.

“Mama! Dada!” The group turned to see two identical young girls, run towards them.

“Crystal! Lily!” Luke welcomed the two in his arms, carrying them to his eye level.

“Dada, we miss you an’ Mama!” the one with blonde-and-blue hair, crystal blue eyes, an orange robe and a grey bow on her ponytail cried in a high-pitched voice.

“Where you an’ Dada go, Mama?” the one with blue-and-blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, a silver robe and an orange bow on her unbraided pigtails asked in a shy voice, turning to the blunette.

“Just went on an adventure in the old Jedi Temple ruins in Coruscant,” Luke proudly answered.

“Ooh…!” the twins gaped in amazement.

“What your father meant is that he got himself into a little… trouble in the old Jedi Temple ruins in Coruscant,” Ezra teased.

“E-Ezra!” Luke felt his cheeks blush in embarrassment as the girls giggled.

Ezra chuckled at his husband’s predicament. He shook his head and turned to the old master, who stared at them curiously.

“Master Windu, these two are our youngest twins; this,” He pointed to the first girl (the one with blonde-and-blue hair, crystal blue eyes, an orange robe and a grey bow on her ponytail). “is Crystal Mira Bridger-Skywalker, and this,” He pointed to the second girl (the one with blue-and-blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, a silver robe and an orange bow on her unbraided pigtails). “is Lily Padme Bridger-Skywalker. Girls, this is Master Mace Windu,”

“You mean… the master of grandpa Kanan’s master?” Lily Skywalker questioned.

“Cool!” Crystal Skywalker squealed. “He alive, Mama? Or he ghostie like Grandpa Kanan an’ Grandpa Obi-Wan an’ Grandpa Anakin an’ Master Yoda?”

Mace blinked at the young girl, surprised by what she said. Obi-Wan and Master Yoda were dead too? He just HAD to be the last Jedi Master alive.

“He’s alive, Crystal,” Ezra replied, laughing at the old master’s reaction. “And you just gave him a scare. How about we show him around the Jedi Camp?”

“Yay!” Lily cheered then she and her twin jumped out of their father’s arms and ran off to the direction of the camp.

“Crystal! Lily!” Luke was alert the moment they dashed off, with him running after them. “Slow down!”

Ezra chuckled as he watched them leave before he went after them. Mace followed behind, his hand moving away from his lightsaber as he walked.

They soon made it to a camp with a main hut and a bunch of different huts at the side. From outside, Mace could sense the multitude of force-signatures. Some were strong while some were normal. Even so, each of them were full of light, with only a fade of darkness in the background.

At the front porch of the main hut, a young Padawan, was standing outside, shadow-sparring air with a blue lightsaber. Crystal and Lily spotted him and cheered.

“Azul! Azul!”

“Huh?” The boy turned and yelped the moment the twins pounced on him. “Gah! Crysie! Ly! You scared me!”

“Mama and Dada are back!” Crystal cried out.

“Yeah, and they bring the master of Grandpa Kanan’s master!” Lily added with a clap.

“Really?” the boy looked up and gasped. “Mommy! Daddy!”

“Hey there, Az,” Luke smiled and picked up the three children.

“Hey, Azul,” Ezra joined the embrace and kissed his son’s forehead. “What are you doing out here? Where’s your Master?”

“He’s busy with the Initiates and told me to practice out here,” the 5-year old child replied.

“Who is this young Padawan?” Mace asked, nearing the group.

“His name is Azul Caleb Bridger-Skywalker,” Ezra introduced as he ruffled the midnight blue locks of the boy. “He’s our eldest. He’s the Padawan of one of our older Jedi Knights,” He took his son’s small Padawan braid in his hand to show and proudly smiled then he motioned to the master. “Azul, this is Master Mace Windu,”

“The Jedi Master of Grandpa Kanan’s Master?!” The crystal blue eyes of Jedi Padawan Azul Skywalker widened in excitement. “Awesome!”

“Honor to meet you, Padawan Azul,” Mace patted his head.

“Let’s head inside, shall we?” Luke suggested.

“Yes!” Crystal and Lily leapt out of his arms again and ran inside the hut.

Ezra nodded and took Azul into his own arms. Mace watched as the older blunette followed the twins then he turned to the blonde and grabbed his arm just as he was about to walk ahead.

“How old are they?”

“Huh?” Luke swiveled to face the man.

“How old are your children?” Mace repeated, more clearly and specific.

“Oh, you mean Azul and the twins?” Luke shrugged. “Crystal and Lily are 3 years old. Azul’s 5 years old,”

“Young Azul is a Padawan… at 5 years of age?!” Mace stared at the other in horror.

“Yeah,” Luke grinned. “and the girls need at least 2 years to be promoted from Initiate to Padawan,”

“Your son must be very strong with the Force,” Mace sighed. “just like his parents and grandfather,”

“Crystal and Lily are just as powerful,” Luke said, shaking his head. “They just need to focus more on lessons other than playtime,”

X

“I’ll be back, younglings!” Jedi Knight Jacen Syndulla told the group of Initiates in the classroom. “Keep reading your lessons, and I’ll test you all later!”

“Yes, Master Syndulla!” the younglings replied with a bow.

Jacen smiled and left the classroom. He started to head out to the front porch when he was suddenly knocked down by two hyperactive twins.

“Uncle Jacen!”

“Ugh, Crystal… Lily…” Jacen sighed and struggled to sit up, carefully setting the girls down. “You skipped classes again,”

“It’s more fun outside!” Crystal giggled.

“Sorry, Uncle Jacen,” Lily spoke, giving the Jedi Knight a pair of puppy eyes. “We won’t do it again. Promise!”

“You said that at the last 7 times you escaped classes,” Jacen shook his head in frustration.

“7? I thought it was 12,”

“M-Master Ezra!” Jacen stood up stiff and bowed at the Jedi Master. “I… I didn’t sense your arrival here with Master Skywalker,”

“It’s fine, Knight Syndulla,” Ezra laughed amusingly before turning to the twins. “As for you two, go inside and join the other Initiates on their next lesson,”

“Yes, Mama…” the girls groaned and dragged themselves into the classroom.

Jacen watched triumphantly as the two left. He let out a sigh of relief then he turned to his Padawan.

“Padawan Azul, I take it that you were practicing your Lightsaber Forms?”

“Yes, Master Syndulla,” Azul slid down from his male mother’s grip and ran to face his master with a bow.

“He’s getting better at Form 1,” Ezra commented. “Just needs help with balance and arm position,”

“Noted, Master,” Jacen acknowledged with a node.

“Hey there, Knight Syndulla!” Luke greeted as he and Mace arrived.

“Master Skywalker!” Jacen gave an immediate bow.

‘Is it me, or does he have his father’s awkwardness as a child?’ Luke asked his husband through their bond.

‘It ain’t just you, love.’ Ezra suppressed a grin. ‘Definitely Father’s son right here.’

“Master Syndulla,” Azul spoke, tugging on the young Jedi Knight’s robe as he motioned to Mace. “this is Master Mace Windu, a member of the Jedi Council and Master Billaba’s master,” (Yes, young Azul studied this. He’s as thirsty for knowledge as Ezra is apparently.)

Jacen’s eyes widened. “W-Wait… you mean… this… this is…”

“Yes, Jacen,” Ezra nodded. “This is the master of your father’s Master,” He then turned to the dark-skinned man. “Master Windu, this is Jacen Syndulla, son of Kanan Jarrus/Caleb Dume and Hera Syndulla. He’s a Jedi Knight and my former Padawan,”

“Caleb’s son? And a Syndulla?” Mace looked at the boy from top to bottom.

“My mom is Hera Syndulla, daughter of Cham Syndulla,” Jacen explained. “I’m technically cross-bred between a human and a Twi’lek. My hair is green, like Mom’s, while the rest of me is human,”

“Interesting…” Mace stared at the young hybrid with surprise. “How old are you, Knight Syndulla?”

“13, Master,” Jacen replied.

“A Jedi Knight by 13?” Mace turned to the other Jedi Masters. “You two must have train him well to get him to graduate at such a young age,”

“My angel over here was the one to train him,” Luke spoke, patting his spouse’s shoulder happily proudly.

“It’s no big deal,” Ezra waved him off with a deep blush on his cheeks. “I started training Jacen when he was 6 years old, and he was as obedient as his mother could be. Not that much, but it’s better than Kanan’s,”

“I was actually knighted last year, when I was 12…” Jacen sheepishly said.

“12? Now that’s a surprise,” Mace gave a nod.

“Oh, Jacen, do you know where Knight Kell is?” Luke questioned the young Jedi Knight.

“Oh, he’s dealing with his group of Initiates over there,” Jacen pointed to another hallway. “We’re done with our hour of teaching. He’s actually waiting for both of you, Master Skywalkers,”

“Thank you, Knight Syndulla,” Ezra smiled and ruffled his hair. “You may train Padawan Azul now in the training area,”

“O-Of course, Master,” Jacen stiffly bowed then he and Azul left.

“Hmm… I do see Caleb inside young Jacen,” Mace let out a chuckle.

“Oh good, I thought I was the only one who was seeing the resemblance,” Luke cackled.

“And I DEFINITELY see the resemblance between you and your father,” Ezra teased with a grin before walking off to the other hallway.

Luke rolled his eyes with a childish pout as he crossed his arms and followed behind him. Mace had to keep himself from giving away another chuckle.

‘Definitely a Skywalker child.’

X

“Knight Kell!”

Jedi Knight Jai Kell turned and smiled at the blue-haired Jedi Master. “Oh hey, Ezra! Or should I say, Master Ezra?”

“In front of younglings, it would be better if you called me by the honorific,” Ezra chuckled as Luke and Mace arrived to join them. “So where Ahsoka’s response?”

“Right here,” Jai handed a data-disk to the other. “Padawan Cody Tano was the one to deliver it. He said that it was from his Mom,”

“Ahsoka has a son too?” Mace raised an eyebrow. ”It seems that I missed quite a lot these past couple of years,”

“Uh, who‘s this?” Jai questioned, narrowing his eyes at the new arrival.

“Knight Kell, meet Master Mace Windu, a surviving Jedi Master of the old Jedi Order,” Luke introduced. “Master, this is Jedi Knight Jai Kell, one of my former Padawans,”

“Master Windu?” Jai’s expression lit up in surprise. “You mean, one of the members of the old Jedi Council?”

“Hey, you’ve been studying!” Ezra joked with a grin. “It’s a miracle!”

“Hey!” Jai stuck out his tongue playfully.

“Ugh, children,” Luke muttered, rolling his eyes at them.

Ezra overheard and sent him a glare, causing the blonde to stiffen and smile back nervously. Jai chuckled at them.

“Well, I’ve got another class to get to, so I’ll leave you two with the message,” he said as he made his way past them. “See ya around, Master Skywalkers!”

All three Jedi Masters watched the Jedi Knight take his leave.

“He is a Jedi Knight, but he seems older than you two,” Mace observed.

“He trained late,” Luke shrugged.

“Oh, I see,” Mace nodded. “Now, the response?”

“Right,” Ezra gently grasped the disk in his hand. “Let’s open it somewhere private,”

They walked through the halls and into the courtyard. Several small huts were there, along with a playground and a training yard. A multitude of younglings races around out of their huts and into the playground while others were at the training yard, being taught self-defense without a lightsaber.

Mace stopped at the yard and looked over to see a Lasat and a man teaching the children the self-defenses. Luke and Ezra noticed this and halted in their tracks.

“Master?”

“Those two… are not Jedi,” Mace stated.

“Yeah, we know they’re not,” Luke confirmed. “Something wrong with that?”

“We gave them a job here to help train the younglings if they’re ever disarmed by an opponent,” Ezra explained. “They would have stayed to settle in a far-off planet or so, but they chose to stay here to help. Also because their daughter is Force-Sensitive and an Initiate, so they want to watch over her while she studies and trains,”

“Wait, only Ashla is Force-Sensitive?” Like stared at his significant other with confusion. “What about Zoom?”

“Not even close,” Ezra shook his head.

“You seem to know them pretty well,” Mace said, acknowledging to the blunette.

“That Lasat is my space big brother, Garazeb Orrelios, or Zeb, for short,” Ezra cleared up. “The man beside him is his husband Alexandr Kallus-Orrelios, or Alex, for short,”

“We better leave them be, so they can focus training their students,” Luke urged. “Come on. Our hut is through the plain and near the Loth-Wolf dens,”

“Near the Loth-wolf dens?!” Mace looked at them as if they were crazy.

“The Loth-wolves don’t really mind, as long as we don’t disturb them,” Ezra reassured him.

“I suppose if you two are sure…” Mace sighed in defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Randomness! Randomness!
> 
> Gia: Bruh, you REALLY aren’t trying to think of what to write, huh?
> 
> Me: Since when did I ever???
> 
> Gia: True…


	4. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I CANNOT wait for the ending!
> 
> Gia: BITCH, YOU DON’T HAVE A KRIFFING ENDING YET!
> 
> Me: I know :)
> 
> Gia: Son of a—
> 
> Me: Enjoy!!!

“Is this… a grave yard?” Mace questioned as they travelled through a field with statues of Jedi Masters who had perished in the Clone Wars and in the hands of the Empire.

“Sort of,” Luke shrugged. “It’s called the Memorial Garden. Any and every Jedi who had died serving the Republic and the Rebellion is placed here,”

“All are Jedi, except for one,” Ezra grimaced, stopping at an altar with a statue of a clone soldier.

Luke frowned as he glanced up at the statue then back at his spouse. He knew that he and Ezra had losses, but it always pained the other more than him.

“How many losses were there during the battle against the Empire?” Mace asked, changing the topic after noticing the building tension.

“Quite a lot, honestly,” Ezra sighed. “Most were innocent people while others were the ones striving to survive by battling the Empire. They either died fighting or died in starvation,”

“Some died without expectation,” Luke added sadly. “The Empire just snuck up on them and killed them after having relation with the Rebellion or the Jedi,”

“I… see,” Mace nodded before they began to trot forward again.

They soon make it to a hut, smaller than the main hut in the camp, but larger than the other huts in the camp. It had the colors blue, orange and yellow and beautifully decorated with two suns and two moons.

“Sorry the place is a bit of a mess,” Luke apologized as they entered to see the place full of piled-up archives. “We we’re searching for some more information about lessons that the old Jedi Order taught to the younglings in the past,”

“Let’s head to the dining room for some tea,” Ezra suggested. “We can open the response once we settle down with something warm and soothing,”

The two agreed then they all walked to the dining room. As the two Jedi sat down, Ezra left and headed to the kitchen to brew the tea. A few minutes later, the blue-haired young man emerged with a silver tray that had a teapot, teacups and a plate of space cookies. He set it down on the table, and after pouring each of them a cup of tea, Ezra proceeded to unlock the message.

“Hmm…” he placed it in a holo-projector, and out came a hologram of Ahsoka. “Ah, yes. Got it,”

“THAT is Ahsoka now?” Mace stared at the hologram in surprise. “She looks so mature now than back then,”

“The war changes everyone, you know,” Luke pointed out.

“Ahsoka’s grown from Padawan to a Jedi of experience,” Ezra chuckled, but the tone his voice was anything but light and amusement. “The war really pressured most of us to mature, even when we were so young,”

“How old were you both when you joined the Rebellion?” Mace wondered.

“I was 19, right after my Uncle and Aunt died,” Luke replied with a wince.

“I was 14, 7 years after my parents were taken away for speaking against the Empire,” Ezra answered as he reminisced on his past. “I lived as a street rat in Lothal, stealing to survive. When I met the crew, they weren’t broadly part of the Rebellion yet, but after encountering an Inquisitor, or a Jedi Hunter, they contacted Ahsoka, who had the code name Fulcrum. She, Senator Organa and Senator Mon Mothma were the ones in charge of the Rebellion since they’re the ones that started it,”

“But Ezra and his crew were the ones to spark the Rebellion and spark hope to those who were suffering in the hands of the Empire,” Luke pressed a kiss on the other’s cheek.

Ezra blushed at the action and sheepishly turned away. “D’aw, I didn’t do much help…”

“Don’t believe him. He’s done A LOT to help the Rebellion,” Luke told the other master with a grin.

“L-Luke!” Ezra’s whole face burnt in red.

“Yes, angel?” Luke raised an eyebrow at his significant other cheekily.

“Smug idiot,” Ezra smacked the blonde’s arm. “Let’s just watch the response,”

He pressed a button and the holo-video played:

[“Greetings, Grandmaster Luke Skywalker and Master Ezra Skywalker,”] the Togruta spoke solemnly. [“This is Ahsoka Tano with the response to your invitation. I was actually surprised that you would invite me to sit in your council. An honor, but also a surprise. I’m not quite sure if I’m fit for the job, but knowing that there are limited Jedi Masters nowadays, I understand that my services are a requirement, so I accept your invitation. In one condition: I get to have a say with how the order could be run. I’ll be there before dusk to discuss what I had planned. See you then, Masters,”]

With that, the video was done, and the hologram disappeared.

“Well, at least we have THREE Jedi on the council,” Luke sighed in relief.

“Wait, wait, wait… BEFORE DUSK?!” Ezra gasped. “Th-That’s in an hour! We still need to clean up the living room!”

“Do we need to?” Luke groaned. “I don’t remember YOU being a clean-freak. As I remember from Captain Syndulla, you and Zeb always leave your room a mess…”

“Kanan’s clean-freak habit rubbed on me, I guess,” Ezra shrugged before standing up and leaving.

“Caleb had always been so organized with his things,” Mace recalled with a chuckle. “If only his thoughts about his other lessons were just as organized…”

X

The sun was starting sink down from the sky as Ahsoka Tano walked through the Memorial Garden, her white hoodie over her horns while she trekked. She passed a couple of younglings that were gathering around some of the Jedi statues, waiting for night to fall.

Ever since the Skywalker Jedi Masters built the Jedi Camp and made the Memorial Garden, the Force Ghosts chose to wait for nighttime to come out. There were times they would give advices to the younglings, and there were times they would just arrive to entertain one another.

Anakin had arrived to talk to her before, praising her for everything she had done in the Rebellion. It felt warm and relieving knowing that her old Master was proud of her, even if she had to battle him.

Soon, she had went past the garden and found herself in front of the Skywalkers’ hut. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

“Coming!” Ezra’s voice echoed from inside, along with some crashing and clanging from the other side.

Ahsoka didn’t know what was the cause of mess. She didn’t want to know. There were some things that was not worth knowing, and whatever Ezra and Luke do behind closed doors were one of those things. (Force, she’s got a dirty mind XD)

Finally, the door slid open, and out came Ezra, an exhausted smile on his face as he panted.

“H-Hey, Ahsoka!” He greeted tiredly. “Sorry for the wait. The whole living room was a mess…”

“It is alright, Ezra,” Ahsoka gave him a smile. “I’m surprised that you’re cleaning up a mess. Kanan’s cleaning habit rubbing off on you?”

“Seems so,” Ezra chuckled and moved aside. “Come in, come in. We actually have another guest that you WOULD NOT BELIEVE exists!”

“Really, now?” Ahsoka grew curious as she stepped in. “And who might that be?”

“That’s for you to find out!” Ezra grinned and led her to the couch. “Wait here! I’ll go get him!”

Ahsoka nodded and sat down to wait. She looked around and found a a couple of archives stacked into a pile at one corner of the room. She smiled, knowing that Ezra’s thirst for knowledge hasn’t changed and that Luke shared the same thirst, especially when it came to the history of the Jedi.

‘They probably needed help with the Jedi Order.’ she thought. ‘Of course it’s difficult to manage such an enormous amount of younglings when they’re only two Jedi Masters. Three, if I’m including myself, but it‘s still difficult…’

“Hey there, Ahsoka,”

The Togruta turned to see Luke walking towards her with a bright smile. The smile looked so similar to his father’s that it was giving Ahsoka nostalgia, but she managed to bury it deep in her stomach and smile back.

“Grandmaster Skywalker,” she stood up and gave a bow.

“No need for formalities, Ahsoka,” Luke waved her off. “It’s just Luke, remember? We’re both in the same status,”

“You’re still GRANDmaster Jedi, the highest Jedi Master ranking of all the Jedi in the council,” Ahsoka pointed out.

“And you’re point is…?”

“You’re rank is higher than mine, so I am to call you either Grandmaster or simply Master because you outrank me,”

“Experience outranks all,” Luke quoted with a grin. “And your experience outranks me the most since you’re technically a Veteran of the Clone Wars,”

Ahsoka wanted to argue, but she knew that she couldn’t argue with the same logic her husband Rex (YES!) had told her, so she simply sighed. “You know what? I won’t bother. Your mother is a politician, so arguing with you is pointless,”

“That’s true, but Ezra always seem to find a way to outsmart me when it comes to us arguing,” Luke shuddered. “I don’t know how, and I don’t know why, but when he puts his foot down, it STAYS down,”

“That’s Ezra for you,” Ahsoka laughed. “I thought you would’ve gotten used to it by now,”

“I am, so I always wonder why I even bother to argue back,” Luke chuckled. “Anyway, you said in the response that you have some… suggestions for the new Jedi Order?”

“Oh yes, I do,” Ahsoka nodded. “but first, Ezra told me that you two have a surprisingly-alive guest?”

“Ah, yes, it’s—“

“Little Ahsoka…?”

The Togruta froze at the voice. She KNEW that voice. She had heard it before, back in the Clone Wars…

“Master Windu,” she spoke before turning to face the dark-skinned master himself with Ezra standing beside him.

Mace’s eyes were wide and full of shock and surprise. This was NOT the Padawan Anakin had taken in. This was NOT the Ahsoka that had been deeply accused of bombing the Jedi Temple. This was NOT the Ahsoka that had attempted to help them at the end of the Clone Wars.

This Ahsoka right in front of him was different. She was a full-grown woman Togruta. Her royal blue eyes held the trauma of war and survival, no more innocence. Through them, he could see how much she struggled to survive the Jedi Purge. How much she struggled to fight the Empire. How much the death of everyone she knew in the old Jedi Order traumatized her.

Ezra and Luke stood away from the two and stared at them worriedly, holding their breaths and waiting for a movement or a response from any of them. The blunette was mostly tense. He knew Ahsoka had been accused by the old Jedi Council and the old Senate, and up til now, it was an unpleasant memory that she didn’t let go so easily.

After a while, Ahsoka chose to speak up.

“You survived the Purge…”

“The Force preserved me in the ruins of the Jedi Temple after Skywalker… your master… betrayed the Jedi and saved Palpatine,” Mace let out a sigh.

“A miracle on why the Force kept you alive,” Ahsoka frowned. “And a question that I myself is asking,”

“We can’t question the Force, Ahsoka,” Luke stated. “You know how mysterious it is,”

“I know,” Ahsoka let out a sigh. “but nonetheless, it’s great to see you again, Master Windu,”

“As I am to you, Ahsoka Tano,” Mace gave a bow. “Or should I call you Master Tano now?”

“Just ‘Ahsoka’ is fine, Master Windu,” Ahsoka grinned. “To me, your rank is still higher than mine,”

“As you wish,” Mace nodded.

“Ahsoka, I think there are things we need to discuss?” Ezra interrupted.

“Ah yes, of course,” Ahsoka cleared her throat and gave a nod. “Shall we discuss over tea?”

“Yes, I think that’s a good idea,” Mace agreed, but as he turned to leave, he sensed hesitance from the three and turned to look back at him. “Or… is there something I’m missing here?”

“Uh…” Ezra, Luke and Ahsoka exchanged glances, unsure on what to say.

Mace looked at them with concern and confusion, eyebrows furrowing. Finally, Luke spoke up.

“Um, Master Windu, is it alright if you wait for me and Ezra at the Memorial Garden while we talk?”

“Why?” Mace questioned suspiciously.

“This is a meeting between us masters… of the new Jedi Council and Order,” Ezra explained with a grimace at his own tone.

Mace glanced at him then at the other two before sighing. He nodded and turned to the door.

“Alright, I understand,” With that, he left and walked out of the hut.

He made his way to the Memorial Garden, noticing twilight arriving. He paused for a while and took in the scenery.

It was the most relaxing view he had seen in a long time. He missed the view of the sky and the scenery in the garden back in the Jedi Temple. It was always relaxing for him, no matter what.

He then walked to the side of Master Yoda’s statue. He sat down in a meditative pose and let in a deep breath, closing his eyes to allow himself to meditate in peace.

X

“He’s suspicious,” Luke groaned, slumping into his seat.

“That’s not new,” Ahsoka chuckled as she sat down. “Master Windu has always been suspicious when it comes to a Skywalker,”

“And having about two Master Skywalkers, one Padawan Skywalker and two Initiate Skywalkers, Master Windu would be more suspicious and more stressful,” Ezra snickered. “Especially with me. I rubbed off on Kanan, whom, as I recall, was a handful when he was a Padawan,”

“Definitely a handful,” Ahsoka laughed. “I can’t even recall how many times Master Billaba and the other teachers told Kanan off for doing this and that and so on, so forth,”

“Omg, I wish I was there to see it,” Ezra giggled while pouring tea into the teacups.

“Yeah, I always wish that we can go back in time to see the past,” Luke sighed before shaking his head. “But now, that’s not important. Well, as if going through time was possible…”

“You never know,” Ahsoka and Ezra spoke in sync, exchanging glances briefly.

“Huh?” Luke narrowed his eyes at them. “What do you mean?”

“Nothing, love,” Ezra cheekily grinned.

“Ugh, you two are impossible,” Luke shook his head then he turned to the Togruta. “So what did you want to discuss with us again?”

“Ah yes,” Ahsoka nodded. “I have some concerns that, according to my son Cody, needed attention…”

X

“Troubles you, something is, Master Windu?”

“Yes, Master Yoda,” Mace gave a nod with a sigh, his eyes still closed as he failed to see nightfall and to see the Force Ghosts gathering around him. “Skywalker has a son, and he is keeping secrets from me, just like his father,”

“I kept secrets for a reason, you know,”

Mace’s eyes widened at the voice, and he turned to finally acknowledge the three Force Ghosts around him. He jumped and nearly fell over at the sight.

“Master Yoda… Master Kenobi…” he then recognized the man beside them, and he couldn’t suppress a growl. “… Skywalker.”

“Long time, long see, Master Windu,” Anakin snickered.

“And I see you’ve seen the new Jedi Order,” Obi-Wan couldn’t help but grin, almost as smugly as his former Padawan.

“Very different and very open,” Mace commented then he turned to the green master. “Do you approve of all this, Master Yoda?”

“Approve of this, I do,” Yoda replied with a nod. “Open to the galaxy, the old Jedi Order should have. Listen to the opinions of others about the Jedi, we should have,”

“What about Attachments?” Mace asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Master Yoda was actually the one who encouraged Luke and Ezra to get together,” Anakin chortled. “Even I have to admit that they are CUTE together,”

“But… why?” Mace still didn’t understand.

“Attachments are no longer a weakness,” Obi-Wan explained. “Every Initiate, Padawan and Knight are taught that even with attachments, there is no death. There is only the Force. It would encourage them to make attachments, but it would also assure them that they should not fear the death of those they’re attached to,”

“Emotionless, these younglings are not, Master Windu,” Yoda added. “Stop them from making attachments, we cannot. Make the same mistake with Skywalker, we should not,”

“I… I suppose,” Mace released a sigh. “but it still doesn’t explain why your son is keeping secrets from me, Anakin,”

“Even I don’t know what he’s keeping, so don’t ask me,” Anakin raised his hands up in defense.

“There is a time for certain things, Master Windu,” Obi-Wan gave the living Jedi Master a smile. “All we need to do is to wait,”

“I suppose you’re right,” Mace nodded in understanding. “But Master Yoda, is it true that you and Master Kenobi trained Luke? And that Caleb trained Ezra?”

“Trained by Kenobi and me, young Luke Skywalker was,” Yoda approved with a nod.

“And my Padawan did train young Ezra,” The dark-skinned man turned to see the ghost of his former Padawan, Depa Billaba, appear.

“Depa…” Mace blinked in surprise.

“Yes, Master Windu, it’s me,” Depa smiled and bowed. “And yes, Caleb trained young Ezra. I watched their training, and despite Caleb’s struggle in training the boy with the limited training and knowledge he had compared to Ezra’s ability,”

“The struggle was real, alright,” Kanan’s ghost appeared by his master’s side, a shudder visibly appearing. “It was very difficult to train a kid that was as stubborn and as enthusiastic as me,”

“Like Master, Like Padawan,” Anakin chuckled.

“Just like you and Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan teased.

“It appears so,” Mace sighed. “Caleb, is it true that you had gotten attached to Cham Syndulla’s daughter?”

“Definitely,” Kanan smiled. “We started dating a few months after I came aboard her ship to hide from the Empire,”

“Makes me wonder how you two were able to make a child when you were blind for about a year and a half…” Anakin muttered with a sly grin.

“The Force was guiding him, of course,” Depa replied, not bothering to hide the incoming snicker.

“M-Master!” Kanan’s face burnt red.

Mace rolled his eyes. Yes, they were Masters, and yes, they were dead, but it seems that they still had their sense of humor. Weird sense of humor but a sense nonetheless.

“Grown to be a fine Jedi Knight and a wise Jedi Master, both your sons had, Knight Jarrus,” Yoda spoke up with a smile. “Like their father, they are. Enthusiastic and awkward at times, hmm?”

Kanan pouted and crossed his arms with a deep blush as Depa and Anakin began to laugh. Obi-Wan shook his head at his former Padawan’s immaturity, but even he stifled a cheeky smile. Yoda let out a chuckle before turning to Anakin.

“And a fine Jedi Grandmaster, your son had become, Knight Skywalker,” he told him. “Stubborn like his father, he is, but thankfully low, his temper is, yes?”

“H-Hey!” Anakin frowned and folded his arms. “I wasn’t THAT bad!”

“Not that bad?” Mace slapped a hand on his forehead and shook his head. “Skywalker, you don’t know how ‘bad’ you are. You’re worst than Caleb, and he used to trip over his robe!”

“Hey!” Both Jedi Knights snapped at the statement, only causing the other Force Ghosts laugh, even Obi-Wan and Yoda.

Mace watched the scene unfold until he realized that there were more Force Ghosts appearing and more younglings coming to greet them. The dark-skinned man stood up and looked around in surprise until Yoda floated up and set a hand on the master’s shoulder.

“Worry, you should not,” he reassured him. “Do this every night, we do, to help guide the younglings,”

“O-Oh, I see,” Mace relaxed a bit.

“Greetings, Masters,” Ahsoka greeted as she came over towards the group then she turned to her former Master. “And hello, Skyguy,”

“Hey, Snips,” Anakin chortled.

“Hey, Ahsoka,” Kanan waved at his old friend. “I heard from Ezra that he and Luke offered you the position as a Master. I take it that you accepted?”

“Definitely,” Ahsoka gave a nod.

“An honor, it is, to be granted a position in the council,” Yoda smiled down at the Togruta. “Proud of you, I am, Jedi Master Tano,”

“Thank you, Master Yoda,” Ahsoka bowed down at the former Grandmaster.

“We are all proud of you, Ahsoka,” Anakin gave his former Padawan a grin.

“Thank you, Masters,” Ahsoka couldn’t help but smile then she turned to the dark-skinned master. “Master Windu, Luke and Ezra are calling you back to the hut,”

“I assume that the Jedi Council meeting is finished?” Mace questioned.

“Yes, and we have reached an agreement on the issue my son Cody had complained about,” Ahsoka answered with a nod.

“You too have a son?” Obi-Wan grew curious. This was something Ahsoka never told them during their talks. “Who’s the father? I know that it’s a human, but who?”

“Is it Lux?~” Anakin guessed teasingly.

“No, it’s not…” Kanan giggled.

“Kanan, hush!” Ahsoka glared at her old friend before turning back to her former Master and the other Masters. “It’s not Lux. It’s actually… Rex,”

“Wait… Rex?!” Anakin’s jaw dropped. “As in the ‘captain of my battalion’ Rex?!”

“That is… quite a surprise,” Even Obi-Wan was taken back by the news. “But at the same time, not too impossible, recalling all of your past interactions…”

“And how close you two had become during the Rebellion,” Kanan snickered.

“Speaking of Rex,” Ahsoka rubbed her arm subconsciously. “I need to pick up Cody and get back home before—“

“Mommy!”

The group turned to see a 4-year old boy running towards them. The child looked like a Togruta, but he had with human skin and blonde horns. His eyes matched Ahsoka’s as they flashed while he ran to the older Togruta, who smiled widely and took him in her arms to carry him.

“Hello, Cody,” Ahsoka giggled, kissing his forehead then she turned to Mace and the Force Ghosts. “Masters, Skyguy, this is Cody Anakin Tano. Cody, this is Master Windu, Master Kenobi, Master Yoda, Master Billaba, and Knight Skywalker,”

“Hello, Masters!” Cody Tano greeted with an enthusiastic wave. “Hi, Uncle Kanan!”

“Hey there, little Cody,” Kanan chuckled and gently ruffled the boy’s horns.

“Cody ‘Anakin’ Tano?” Anakin raises an eyebrow at his former Padawan. “You name your son after me?”

“Oh no,” Ahsoka snickered. “To me, YOU are Skyguy, and my son is Cody Anakin,”

“Hopefully not as stubborn as you, Ahsoka, or as stubborn as the older Anakin,” Obi-Wan gave a shudder.

“Hey! Not fair!” Anakin pouted.

“Mommy, are we going home to Daddy now?” Cody asked.

“Yes, Cody, we will,” Ahsoka replied with a smile before looking back up at the masters. “We need to go. See you all tomorrow,”

With that, she turned to exit the Memorial Garden. Mace watched her leave then he turned to face the Force Ghosts.

“I too have to go,” he spoke with a bow. “Farewell, Masters,”

“Be careful, you must, Master Windu,” Yoda warned him. “Feel an incoming disturbance of the Force, I do. Look after the Skywalker Masters, you must,”

“Look after them?” Mace gave the green master an inquisitive look. “Why, Master? What disturbance will come?”

“Darkness amongst the younglings, I sense,” Yoda answered. “A dark future, the Force sees. Prevent it, you three must,”

“How do we prevent the future from darkening again?” Mace was getting worried, but his face betrayed no emotion.

“To prevent the dark future, stop the first rise of darkness, you three must,”

“What? How?”

“See how, you will soon, Master Windu,” Yoda shook his head. “For now, rest, you must. Long day, it will be, for you and the Skywalker Masters. Talk more soon, we shall,”

“But, Master Yoda—!” Mace tried to get the green master to explain further, but before he could, all of the Force Ghosts disappeared, much to his shock and disappointment. “Masters? Oh no, where did they go…?”

“Master Windu!”

Mace turned to see Luke running towards him. “Skywalker? What is it?”

“It’s almost curfew,” Luke replied, pointing to the younglings retiring to their rooms in the huts. “Even as a Master, we have to follow it. Ezra’s already asleep,”

“Oh, I see,” Mace sighed and nodded. “Alright. I suppose I’m getting tired myself…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Done! Next up: Time traveling!
> 
> Gia: Should be fun to read that part…
> 
> Me: I know! XD
> 
> Gia: …if you manage to write it..
> 
> Me: I will! Soon!
> 
> Gia: ‘Soon’ means next week…


	5. To Change A Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Yay! Time-traveling time!
> 
> Gia: Yay! Finally! Something exciting!
> 
> Me: … bruh…

It was late night. All was asleep in peace and serenity. Well, almost all.

Mace was in the guest room that the Skywalker Masters had prepared for him to stay in. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to think over what Yoda had told him earlier.

A dark future? Coming their way? He couldn’t sense any darkness from any of the younglings. He could sense darkness in one of the rooms earlier at the main hut, but Ezra and Luke had already explained that inside were Inquisitors that were in need of rehabilitation, so it was natural to feel darkness near the room.

So what IS coming? Which of the younglings was going to turn and destroy everything the Skywalker Masters had worked hard for? And why would they destroy it?

Mace had no clue what was going to happen, but he knew that the Force did, so he needed to stop overthinking. He had to trust the Force, like he always did.

Like how the Force preserved him for 31 years just to see the new Jedi Order.

Mace began to relax before turning over to let exhaustion consume him into slumber.

X

Ezra groaned, turning about in the embrace of his husband, who was too tired and knocked out to notice the other’s struggle. The blunette felt pain shooting around his head, burning and preventing him from getting a goodnight’s sleep. He let out a sigh and sat up with a hiss as his lover’s arm dropped on his lap.

What was happening? Why was the Force pressuring against his skull?

“Ugh!” He knocked on his head and repeatedly shook it. “I hate when this happens…”

He felt his surroundings suddenly spin before he fell back and lost himself in his unconsciousness.

{ _EZRA’S DREAM}_

_“Hello?” Ezra looked around to find himself surrounded by darkness. “Anyone here?”_

_“Bridger-Skywalker, arrived, you have.”_

_He jumped at the voice and looked up to see Yoda hovering over him._

_“M-Master Yoda?” He tilted his head in confusion. “Wh-What are you doing here? And where IS here?”_

_“Warning you of the future, I am,” Yoda replied as he moved to hover beside the young man. “A dark future, I sense. Betray and destroy the new Jedi Order, one of the younglings will,”_

_“W-What?” Ezra’s eyes widened. “Who?! Why?! How?!”_

_Yoda shook his head and motioned to the other to turn around. Ezra was hesitant but obliged to the command. He gasped to see a time portal (like the one from the World Between Worlds)._

_“Look closer, you must. See the future, you will,”_

_Ezra held his breath and watched the scenes unfold._

_A peaceful day appeared on the screen until an army of Sith came, led by a familiar raven-haired teen with eyes of gold._

_The golden eyes of the Sith…_

_“I-Is that… B-Ben?!” Ezra gasped. “B-But why?! How?! H-Haven’t we taught him enough?!”_

_“Taught him enough, you had,” Yoda reassured him. “Sensed darkness in young Ben, Luke will, at his teenage phase. Afraid of his fate, Luke will be,”_

_“And in that fear, Luke will do something irrational, as always,” Ezra sighed._

_“Understand the situation, you do,” Yoda smiled. “Dire, the consequences of young Skywalker’s actions are. Anger, young Ben will feel. In his rage, destroy the new Jedi Order, he will,”_

_“But what caused the darkness in the first place, Master?” Ezra asked._

_Yoda paused for a moment then he gave an answer. “Vader,”_

_The name sent a chill down the young man’s spine, but the more he thought about it, the more the pieces fell in place._

_Ben Organa-Solo, Senator Leia Organa and General Han Solo’s son, his and Luke’s nephew, was the grandson of Anakin Skywalker, a.k.a Darth Vader, as much as Azul, Crystal and Lily were, but their Force Signature were full of light and happiness. Ben’s, however…_

_“Clouded, young Ben’s force presence has always been,” Yoda spoke, as if reading the other’s thoughts. “Avoid darkness, he could not. Admire Knight Skywalker’s mistakes, he does,”_

_“Why does he?”_

_“Explain Knight Skywalker’s actions, Senator Organa-Solo did not,” Yoda sighed. “Allow her brother to explain, she did not, as well,”_

_“That’s why Leia and Luke are giving each other the cold shoulder…” Ezra winced then he turned to face the green Jedi Master. “Master Yoda, please, PLEASE, tell me there’s a way for us to change this. Luke and I’ve worked too hard to lose it all. Please, Master Yoda!”_

_“Worry, you should not, Bridger-Skywalker,” Yoda gave him a smile. “A solution, the Force had found, but,” The smile on his face soon faltered. “requires a sacrifice from your future, it will,”_

_“A sacrifice… from us?” Ezra blinked at the other Master. “I… I don’t understand, Master…”_

_“Understand this, you will soon,” Yoda told him. “Sooner than you anticipate… ”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N That was too short…
> 
> Gia: Obviously…
> 
> Me: Next chapter will be long! I swear!
> 
> Gia: Well, at least you updated two chapters at a short amount of time…


	6. Arriving In The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N This chapter will be longer! I promise!
> 
> Gia: You said that last chapter too…
> 
> Me: Hey!
> 
> Gia: What? It’s true…

Something felt… wrong. From the moment dawn broke, Luke could feel something was wrong.

He let out a groan and slowly got up, rubbing his eyes. His vision was still hazy from his sleep, so he set a hand on the ground to feel where he was.

‘Wait, GROUND?!’

His eyes popped open in shock. He sat up and looked around to see himself in an alleyway. Alone.

‘ALONE?!’

His mind began to spin with tons and TONS of questions.

What had happened? How did he end up in an alley way? Where did Ezra go?

He struggled to stand up, gripping tight to the nearby wall until he was finally up on his feet. He looked around as he walked forward, out of the alley and into the streets. When he did, however, his jaw dropped as he realized where he was.

“WHAT IN SITH HELLS?!”

X

The bed felt different, Mace thought as he squirmed around before getting up to rub his eyes.

And by different, he meant it felt hard. As hard as stone and bricks.

He felt his body ache as he stood up and stretched. He let out a yawn and looked around to find himself on a rooftop.

‘Wait the Force… A ROOFTOP?!’

“What the?!” Mace nearly jumped back in shock but managed to balance himself and get his feet stapled to the surface of the roof. “How in…?! Where in…?! What…?!”

He slowly approached the edge of the roof and found himself on one of the buildings in Coruscant. It surprised him, though, since he had just left Coruscant with Luke and Ezra and had fell asleep in Lothal in the Skywalker Masters’ hut.

‘How in the Force did I get on a rooftop in Coruscant?!’

“Strange…” Mace muttered to himself.

He suddenly felt the Force pull on him at a direction and turned to follow it. When he did, what he saw made him freeze in complete shock.

“WHAT IN SITH HELLS?!”

X

Ezra felt lightheaded after his vision and his talk with Master Yoda, but at least his headache was gone, and the Force had stopped pressuring down on his skull.

He let out a groan as he got up and stretched with a yawn. He rubbed his eyes and found himself in an empty apartment, on a broken old mattress. (Lucky him XD)

“What the?” He got on his feet and looked around. “Where am I…?”

He went to the window and found himself in Coruscant. His eyes widened in shock and confusion before he turned to run out of the building. He stopped by the front door and gasped to see the city bustling with citizens, humans and non-humans alike. But what shocked him more was seeing a bunch of troopers patrolling the streets and roaming around.

‘Wait… troopers?!’

He stepped onto the streets and looked closer to inspect what he was seeing.

‘Are those… CLONE troopers?!’ Ezra let out a gasp. ‘But… But there’s no more clones! Rex said… unless…” He placed the pieces together, little by little; the dream… his talk with Yoda… the vision… the clone troopers… it could only mean…

Ezra looked around to find a holo-news stand. When he did, he grabbed one and opened it, his eyes immediately falling on the date.

‘The Clone Wars Era…’

He nearly dropped the the pad as the realization dump down at him like a bucket of water. He placed it in his pocket and walked away from the stand, trying to think things through.

‘Okay, Okay… so I’m in the Clone Wars, obviously in the past and by the Will of the Force, as I remembered Master Yoda‘s warning to me since he DID tell me that the Force was going to find a way to fix the future…’ He came to a stop by the building he had just come out and scratched his head. ‘but did I come here alone or…?’

“WHAT IN SITH HELLS?!”

‘Luke?! Master Windu?!’ Ezra jumped, turning to the source of the yells before running towards it. ‘Did they get sent back too?! Or was that just Master Windu from the past?! Argh! This is SO confusing! I’m starting to HATE time travel!’

X

“How in bantha spit did I get to Coruscant overnight?!” Luke bellowed, gripping his hair with a hiss.

He looked around rapidly and tried to run but stopped as he bumped onto some armor and fell to the ground. He groaned and rubbed his head, cussing under his breath as he heard armor shuffling towards him.

“Hey, you okay, kid?”

The familiar blunt, robotic-like voice rang through his ears, causing his eyes to pop open and look up to find himself face to face with two troopers, the first one wearing white and blue armor and the second one wearing wearing white and orange armor. They stared down at him, their helmets masking their expressions as the first one had a hand stretched out.

Luke was too speechless and shocked to move or react, but he managed to stand up, his body quivering as he took a step back.

“Y-You’re… but that… you…”

The two exchanged glances, the first trooper taking back his hand. The second one then stepped forward.

“Are you alright, kid?” he asked.

“I…”

“There you are!”

The blonde turned to see his spouse run towards him with a smile. He wrapped an arm around his neck and gave him a wink then he turned to flash a grin to the two troopers.

“So sorry for the inconvenience, sirs!” he chuckled. “My brother here can be a klutz at times!”

Luke stared at him in disbelief. ‘Why in Sith Pits would you call me a brother, Ezra?!’

‘Just “play along”, Luke!’ Ezra didn’t break his smile, but he was definitely scolding him through their bond.

The troopers, on the other hand, seemed to doubt the excuse, but they sighed and nodded anyway.

“Better watch over him then, kid,” the first trooper told him.

“Will do!” Ezra made the blonde turn around. “See ya around!”

He then proceeded to push Luke down the street. Once the troopers were out of sight, he pulled the other into an alley way.

“Are you insane, Luke?!” He whispered/yelled. “Are you TRYING to get yourself caught and give me a heart attack?!”

Luke blinked before smiling. He pressed a kiss on the other’s lips then he pulled away and stroked his bangs.

“It’s good to know that you still love me, angel,” he grinned smugly.

“Don’t be so smug.” Ezra glared at him, but his blushing cheeks gave away his embarrassment.

“Sorry. Can’t help it,” Luke folded his arms. “but why did you tell them that we’re brothers?”

“Because homosexual relationships aren’t that blessed, even in the middle of the Clone Wars,” Ezra shrugged.

“Yeah, I guess— wait,” Luke’s eyes widened. “THE CLONE WARS?! WE… WE FREAKING WENT BACK IN TIME?!”

“Yep, pretty much,” Ezra nodded calmly in reply. “I heard Master Windu scream too, so I assume that the Force sent the three of us back in time,”

“Why?!“ Luke looked like he was going to lose it. “And how can you stay so calm?!”

“The Force works in mysterious ways, sunshine,” Ezra chuckled. “but before I explain further, maybe we should go find Master Windu and makes sure he’s okay?”

“Y-Yeah,” Luke took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. “I… I guess…”

“Good,” Ezra smiled. “Now, come on. I think I heard Master Windu’s scream up in this roof…”

X

“That’s not possible!” Mace clasped the sides of his head, totally losing it as he stared at the Jedi Temple that stood firm from a distance. “The temple was burnt down! How is it still here?!”

“It’s because we’ve traveled back in time,”

“What?” Mace turned to see Luke and Ezra climbing up on the roof. “What are you talking about? That’s not possible… is it?”

“Apparently, time travel IS possible,” Luke sighed.

“Through the Force, anything is possible,” Ezra laughed.

“And how do you two know that it was the Force that sent us here?” Mace questioned.

“Ezra knows more than I do,” Luke answered. “and I trust him when he says that the Force brought us here for a reason,”

“I’ve seen time travel firsthand before,” Ezra explained. “And also because Master Yoda came to me last night to show me the ‘dark future’ that was going to happen if we don’t change the past,”

“Master Yoda has also warned me of the ‘dark future’ that was coming,” Mace spoke, his eyebrows furrowing. “He told me that one of the younglings possessed darkness that will destroy the new Jedi Order,”

“Who and why?” Luke asked as he glanced at the two curiously.

“Master Yoda never told me,” Mace let out a sigh.

“He told ME, though,” Ezra frowned and turned to his spouse. “It’s Ben,”

“Ben…?” Luke’s eyes grew large. “As in… Ben Organa Solo?! Leia and Han’s son?! Our nephew?!”

“Yeah…” Ezra winced. “And that’s not the worst part…”

“What could be WORSE?!”

“YOU, Luke,” Ezra shook his head and crossed his arms. “When Ben turns into a teen, you’ll sense the darkness inside him and try to… well, let’s just say you’d be too afraid to let darkness live in the Order…”

Luke was silent for a while before releasing a sigh. “This is because Leia wouldn’t let anyone tell Ben that Vader is the mistake of our father, isn’t it?”

“Blame it on Leia, sure, but you gotta admit that we should have tried harder to tell him, don’t you think?” Ezra quirked an eyebrow.

“Your nephew doesn’t know of your father’s downfall?” Mace narrowed his eyes at them. “Why?”

“My sister HATES our father,” Luke replied. “She hates him so much to the point that she got rid of Skywalker from her name by marrying our friend Han,”

“That’s probably why we were sent to the past!” Ezra gasped. “To keep Anakin from falling to the Dark Side!”

“Most likely his attachment caused him to fall,” Mace concluded.

“No, it wasn’t.” Luke glared at the older Master. “At least, not entirely. Father explained to me that it wasn’t just his fear of losing mother but rather the fear of getting kicked out of the Order once his tells the Order about his fear,”

“The Jedi Code against attachments.” Ezra scowled. “I hate that code. Kanan told me about it before, but since the Jedi Order was gone at that time, we never further discussed it,”

“Depa had always told me that Caleb could easily be attached to everyone close to him,” Mace sighed. “but if what you’re suggesting is true, young Skywalker, then our mission would be impossible. I was— and still am— very strict with the Jedi Code, especially when it came to the attachment rule. Convincing the Jedi Council that we’re from the future is one thing, but to convince them to change the rule for the good of the future? Even my past self will never believe that,”

“We don’t need to tell them that we‘re from the future,” Ezra said. “I can feel that the Force doesn’t want us to say anything just yet. We can disguise ourselves first,”

“You’re already ahead of us on a plan, aren’t ya, my angel?” Luke snickered.

“Yes, I am, sunshine,” Ezra nodded. “but we can’t call each other by our nicknames once we go out,”

“What? Why?” Luke whined with a pout.

“Don’t be whiny, pouty-face,” Ezra grinned. “The clones know us as ‘brothers’, remember?”

“Bantha shit, I wanted to forget about that.” Luke growled.

“I nearly forgot that homosexual relationships get… unpleasant reviews from most people living in Inner Rim planets like Coruscant,” Mace chuckled.

“That’s right,” Ezra gave a nod. “So, when we’re around others, we’re twin brothers: Dev and Jed Morgan,”

“I like the name Jed, but Morgan as a last name? Eh,” Luke shook his head. “How about Dev and Jed… Starkiller?”

“Makes it more obvious that we’re Skywalkers,” Ezra rolled his eyes.

“Okay, fine, not Starkiller,” Luke sighed. “but I don’t like ‘Morgan’ either,”

‘Just choose a last name already…’ Mace internally groaned at the bickering duo.

“Hmm…” Ezra began to think. “How about… Twilight? Dev and Jed Twilight, twins separated in two planets: one with twin suns and one with twin moons,”

“Ah, that’s why you chose the name Twilight,” Luke smiled. “I like it. Perfect balance to where we came from,”

“How about you, Master Windu?” Ezra then asked, turning to the dark-skinned Jedi.

“What about Jarrus?” Luke suggested, but the blunette winced at the name, he tried to take back what he said. “S-Sorry, Ez! I… m-maybe we can think of another name…”

“N-No,” Ezra forced a smile. “I-It’s fine, Luke. It’s not a bad idea, but would Jarrus be a first name or a last name?”

“Last name,” Mace answered. “For my first name, I’d go with… Cyslin,”

“Cyslin Jarrus,” Luke nodded. “Okay. Cover up story?”

“Cyslin Jarrus is Self-trained Jedi Master, whose parents hid away from the Jedi Order,” Ezra spoke. “He found Jed and Dev Twilight, separated twins whose parents hated each other and left them in two separate planets: Tatooine and Lothal. The twins had a bond that found each other in a spaceport. Cyslin found the twins and began training them until both were Jedi Knights. They soon decided to travel to Coruscant to seek guidance from the Jedi Council in consideration of their training,”

“That… sounds like it would work,” Luke nodded in approval.

“Let’s hope it will,” Mace’s expression was still stern. “We need a well-detailed story that we ALL know, but that brief summary might work too,”

“Cyslin’s backstory is up to you, Master Windu,” Ezra grinned. “Luke and I have a bond already, so we can just tell each other each of our story lines mentally,”

“How about clothes?” Luke asked, motioning to the pajamas he and his husband were still wearing.

“Shopping time!” Ezra took out a sack of credits.

“You sleep carrying… credits?” Luke stared at him in disbelief.

“What? No,” Ezra giggled. “That’s silly, love,”

“Then where in Force did you get credits?” Mace questioned.

“You didn’t STEAL those, did you?” Luke narrowed his eyes at the blunette.

“Luke, you married the guy who had been a street rat for almost his whole childhood,” Ezra crossed his arms and shrugged. “Why do you seem suspicious when it’s obvious that I did?”

“Yeah…” Luke face-palmed. “…why am I still surprised? I’m afraid to ask, but how did you manage to swipe that amount of credits?”

“I woke up in an empty apartment room and went through a lot of rushing people, so it was a pretty easy swipe,” Ezra said proudly. “Now, come on! We better get shopping! Who knows how long we’ve got until Empire Day,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Hey! It IS longer!
> 
> Gia: Sure it is, sure…


	7. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke, Ezra and Mace pass out their fake backstory to the Jedi Council. The past Windu gets suspicious… and so does Sidious…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N XD
> 
> Gia: Dare I ask?
> 
> Me: Let’s see if Luke, Ezra and Mace can get past the council! XD
> 
> Gia: That’s why I never asked…
> 
> Me: Now I just need to know how I’m going to differentiate Master Windu Past and Master Windu Future…
> 
> Gia: Try this;  
> Mace - Future  
> Master Windu/Windu - Past
> 
> Me: Okie, let’s go with that ^^ I like that.

After shopping for some cloths with Ezra’s apparently-stolen credits, the three each managed to get a disguise that didn’t make them seem like a total outsider.

Ezra got a gold kimono-like shirt with orange strips and an orange belt. He also got some golden shorts, light orange jeans and dark yellow boots, along with a pair of shin pads (checking off one of the items from his bucket list XD). And to top it off, he had taken (legit taken since he was running out of credits) a brown Jedi-like robe and tied his hair up in a ponytail.

Luke got a black and grey suit that was similar to his father’s. It was also similar to the one he had worn in the past, but this one had the similar design to Ezra’s new shirt. He had also gotten some black boots, so he wasn’t just wearing Loth-cat slippers (A present from Ezra at one of their anniversaries XD).

Mace got a maroon robe and hood over his Jedi clothing (which he refused to remove. Idk why) and bought a black belt to tie around his waist and put on the hood over his face to not reveal the fact that he was Master Mace Windu from the future. He knew it would cause a time paradox, in which either his younger self will die, or HE himself will perish, both scenarios he did NOT want to witness.

As soon as they had their disguises, they headed to the Jedi Temple. Mace led them but stopped the moment they approached the entrance. The duo behind him exchanged worried glances.

“Master?”

“It… It had been a long time since I have been in the temple,” Mace sighed. “And a long time since I’ve seen the other masters,”

“Is that all?” Ezra chuckled. “I thought your nervous because you’ll be seeing yourself from the past,”

“Don’t worry, Master,” Luke reassured the dark-skinned Jedi Master after rolling his eyes at his spouse’s comment. “I’m sure you’ll do fine. Honestly, I’m more nervous getting PAST the Council with our false backstory,”

“Shh!” Mace hushed him. “Lower your tone, or everyone will find out,”

“Let’s just get inside before anyone gets suspicious,” Ezra whispered to them.

X

A disturbance in the Force caused Master Windu to nearly stumble off his bed.

Something felt odd the moment he woke up that morning. He had gotten up with a major headache. The muscles in his arms and legs ached just as much as he left to wash up for another stressful day in the life of a Jedi Master.

When he had gotten to the Council Chambers, however, he realized that he wasn’t the only one who felt the disturbance.

“Master Windu, later than usual, you are,” Yoda pointed out.

“I apologize, Master Yoda,” Windu sighed as he made his way to his seat, a hand on his head to soothe the ache within it. “There has been… a disturbance I felt in the Force, and it seems to be taking a toll on me,”

“I too felt a disturbance,” Shaak-Ti spoke up. “but it was temporary,”

“So did I,” Ki-Adi-Mundi said. “but it left the moment I entered the Council Chambers,”

“The pain came with me, apparently,” Windu grumbled.

“Attached to you, the pain is,” Yoda observed. “Close to you, the disturbance of the Force is,”

“But what does that mean, Master?” Kit Fisto asked.

“Mysterious things, the Force does,” Yoda answered. “Careful of our surroundings, we must be,”

“But, Master Yoda, what does the disturbance have to do with me?” Windu questioned.

“Connected to you, the disturbance is, whoever and whatever it may be,” Yoda replied.

“If I am following your words, Master Yoda, you are stating that whatever or whoever might have caused the disturbance is somehow related to Master Windu and/or his well-being?” Obi-Wan Kenobi theorized.

“Perhaps, Master Kenobi,” Yoda hummed in reply. “Perhaps,”

“M-Masters?” the doors to the Council Chambers opened to reveal a young Padawan. “M-May I come in?”

“Come in, you may,” Yoda motioned the youngling enter.

The Padawan obliged and hesitantly came in with a bow. “Masters,”

“And what brings you here, young Padawan?” Windu asked.

“T-Three strangers request the presence of the Jedi Council,” the youngling shakily gave an answer. “One of them claims to be a… a self-taught Jedi Master,”

“A self-taught Jedi Master?” Luminara Unduli repeated in question.

“Hmm…” Yoda thought for a while before nodding. “Bring them in, you shall,”

“Y-Yes, Master Yoda,” the Padawan bowed and left.

As soon as he did, the rest of the council members began to murmur, each of them expressing their opinions and suspicions on the newcomers. Yoda and Obi-Wan listened to them silently while Windu didn’t speak due to the throbbing ache in his mind. Depa Billaba kept her mouth shut as well, eyeing her former Master with concern as well as curiosity.

Soon, the doors swung open, and in came the three strangers. The moment they did, Windu took one glance at the one with the maroon robe and felt the Force pressure his brain more. He bit his tongue to say anything, clenching his fists to ease the pain and taking deep breaths.

“Masters,” the man in the robe bowed as he spoke, and his voice sent a chill of nostalgia to Windu’s spine.

“The self-taught Jedi Master, are you?” Yoda asked.

“Yes, I am, Master,” the man nodded in reply. “My name is Jarrus, Cyslin Jarrus,”

The name ‘Cyslin’ made Windu’s eye twitch. He was frozen in his seat as his teeth gritted, yet he managed to close his mouth to prevent saying something… un-Jedi-like.

Depa, on the other hand, had her eyebrows furrowed. She turned to her former Master and saw the expected reaction then she turned her attention back to the strangers.

“Cyslin?” She narrowed her eyes on the first stranger. “That is your name?”

“Yes, it is,” the man, ‘Cyslin’, nodded. “And as stated, I am a self-taught Jedi Master,”

“And how are you a self-taught Jedi Master, Master Jarrus?” Shaak-Ti began to question. “If you were Force-Sensitive, the Jedi Order would have taken you in as a youngling,”

“My parents hid me from the order,” Cyslin started. “I was 10 years old when I realized that I had potential, but my parents forbade me to go to Coruscant, so I left home. I had lived in an apartment in the Outer Rim planet of Garel, so it was easy to sneak out to the roofs through a window. I managed to get on a shuttle to the neighboring planet of Lothal. I trained in the Lothal Jedi Temple until I was knighted at the age of 19 by the spirits of the Jedi Temple Guards,”

“If you were knighted then why did you not come to represent yourself?” Fisto asked.

“That thought crossed me as I roamed Lothal,” Cyslin went on. “But as I did, I stumbled upon a young Force-Sensitive boy… Dev Twilight,” He motioned to the young man beside him with midnight blue hair tied up in a ponytail. “Young Dev was an orphan at the age of 7. His parents were gone, and he had no relatives to turn to, so I took him under my wing and trained him what I learned.

“In the middle of his training, he had a vision that he had a long lost relative… a brother that was strong in the Force in the planet Tatooine, so we traveled to the planet. There, we found another young Force-Sensitive boy… Jed Twilight,” He then motioned to the other young man with blonde hair. “Young Jed was raised by his aunt and uncle, but they were killed, and it left him as an orphan. It took some time, but soon, both Dev and Jed discovered their heritage,”

“They are brothers…” Luminara stared at the two. “And you trained both of them?”

“Had their attachment on each other not affect their training?” Windu spoke up after recovering from his shock.

“No, it did not,” Cyslin shook his head. “In fact, their attachment made them grow stronger than they already are in the Force,”

“Still Padawans, are they?” Yoda asked.

“No, we traveled back to the Lothal Jedi Temple, and they were knighted greatly,”

“May we speak with your former Padawans, Master Jarrus?” Plo Koon questioned, taking note of how one of the two men behind winced all of a sudden.

“Of course, of course,” Cyslin nodded and took a step back, motioning the two to step forward.

The ‘brothers’ did as they were told, looking up at the Jedi Masters as they stood at the center, side by side. Windu narrowed his eyes at them, observing them carefully before rising.

“Dev and Jed Twilight,” he spoke. “are you two attached to one another?”

“Yes, Master,” The blonde, ‘Jed’, gave a nod. “We are,”

“Our attachment makes us strong, and it helps us control even the darkest emotion that came,” The blunette, ‘Dev’, added, looking determined and firm. “We can work well alone, but we work better together,”

“It is against the Jedi Code to allow attachments. Two siblings that are Force-Sensitive are usually separated by the Jedi Order, but it seems that separating you two did more harm than good,” Windu sighed in defeat then he turned to Dev. “Tell us, what of your parents’ fate?“

“Our parents were killed,” Dev hissed. “Killed by a gang called the Imperials. I had to run away and hide in a comm tower to not be the next to be killed,”

“And how did you know of your brother’s existence?” Depa asked next. “If you two are relatives then why were you both separated?”

“I saw him in my vision,” Dev replied. “And the reason why we were separated was because we were Force-Sensitive twins. Our parents feared that the Jedi Order will take us and separate us anyway, so they took the liberty of saving you all the trouble and split us up,”

“Our mother is from Lothal, and our father is from Tatooine,” Jed went on. “He had told me what he saw in his vision. Our parents raised him while I was given to our uncle and aunt, our father’s brother and sister-in-law. They raised me in their farm until a gang of Tusken Raiders killed them and burnt the farm down. I had been a roaming orphan when Dev and Master Jarrus found me,”

“What gave you the idea to finally present yourselves to us, Master Jarrus?” Plo Koon turned to the self-taught Jedi Master.

“My students had finished their training, and I had earned the rank of master,” Cyslin answered. “I had found the courage and pride to present myself to you all after years of self-doubt,”

“Quite impressive, you are, Master Jarrus,” Yoda said, though his expression was blank and solemn. “Blessed you, the Force has, to grant you the rank of master and to help you succeed in knighting your Padawans. Presented to us your achievement, you have. Honored to have you here, we are. Stay here with us, you may,”

“Thank you, Master Yoda,” Cyslin bowed.

“Master Windu, take them to the quarters next to yours, you shall,” Yoda instructed, turning to the dark-skinned Master.

“Of… Of course, Master Yoda,” Windu had to bite down a growl as he made his way out of his seat.

The sooner he did, however, another headache came his way, nearly sending him down. Thankfully, he managed to balance himself, grasping his bald (no offense since it’s true Lmao) head with a hiss.

“Master Windu, are you well?” Obi-Wan asked after seeing the other’s condition.

“…yes,” Windu nodded weakly and straightened himself up. “I am alright,”

Obi-Wan wasn’t convinced. Neither was Depa as they both exchanged worried glances before watching Windu walk towards the trio. When he got too close, however, Cyslin seemed to tumble back, causing Dev and Jed to be alert.

“Master!” They ran forward to catch him in their arms.

“Are you alright, Master Jarrus?” Luminara asked, preparing to stand up and help when Cyslin held a hand up to stop her.

“Yes, yes, Master Unduli,” He shakily gave a nod and allowed his two ‘former Padawans’ to help him. “I… I am well,”

“More rest, you need, Master Jarrus,” Yoda spoke. “Knight Dev and Knight Jed, speak to you two, I will, once Master Jarrus is resting,”

“Yes, Master,” the duo nodded and let Windu lead them out of the Council Chambers.

Once they left, another round of murmurs went through the council members.

“Who is he to think he’s earned the rank of master?”

“I don’t believe his words,”

“How is he able to take two students at once?”

“He may be a Separist in disguise!”

“Or a Sith!”

“Calm down, you all should,” Yoda interrupted them. “A Sith, Master Jarrus is not. Believe his words, I do not either, but good intentions, he has. Watch over him, his former students and their actions, we must. Be observant, we should,”

“And what if he turns out to be someone against us, Master?” Ki-Adi-Mundi asked. “What are we to do?”

“Make sure to stop him, we will, before all is lost,”

X

Ezra and Luke dragged Mace down the hall, with the younger version of the dark-skinned Jedi Master leading them. They exchanged worried expressions as they held onto Mace, who nearly stumbled back once more, so they had to catch him.

‘What’s wrong with him, sunshine?’

‘Not sure, angel.’ Luke answered through their bond. ‘But one thing’s for sure: both him and his younger self are experiencing it. Must be the imbalance of the Force between them.’

‘Do you think they’ll be okay?’ Ezra’s eyebrows furrowed in concern.

‘Hopefully, but we’ll have to see it for ourselves.’ Luke swallowed as they followed Windu to a door. ‘Oh Force, we’re here.’

“Here is your… erm, quarters,” Windu seemed to mumble as he opened the door. “Master Jarrus may rest in here,”

Again, Ezra winced when he spoke ‘Master Jarrus’. It was getting harder and harder not to give themselves away, especially since he allowed Mace to use the last name ‘Jarrus’.

“Thank you, Master Windu,” Luke grinned and bowed before he dragged Mace to one of the rooms.

Ezra was left outside, staring at the door where his husband just vanished and sparing a glance at the younger version of his great-grandmaster. Even when he looked away, he could feel the other’s eyes on him, curiously trying to prove his mind with the Force. Via instinct, his mental shields went up, and he blocked him from entering.

Suspicion replaced curiosity. Ezra could feel the Jedi Master trying harder to probe, and he had quite enough of it.

“Is mind-probing a thing that most Jedi do, or is it just you?”

Windu was taken back for a while before slipping into his neutral expression. “I do not understand why you shield yourself, Knight Dev. You are in the Jedi Temple. You may drop your shields,”

“And let other Jedi probe my mind? No thanks,” Ezra growled. “What happened to trust? Or do the Jedi NOT trust outsiders?”

“Trust is difficult, especially in the midst of a war,” Windu scowled. His patience was running out, which surprised him since the only person that ran down his patience was—

“Trust is IMPORTANT, especially in the midst of a war,” Ezra huffed and turned away. “If you don’t learn to trust, you’ll be left fighting alone. I learned that the hard way…” He shuddered visibly, remembering all the times when he didn’t trust the crew, even when he needed them.

“I see…” Windu’s suspicions on the man didn’t falter. In fact, it seemed to heighten them as he watched the other leave.

X

Sidious clenched a hand on his table as he growled, the pain on his head starting to leave. He had been busy with his paperwork, being Chancellor and all, when the Force brushed against him and pressed on his brain with a pressurized push. It took a while for him to realize that the Force was giving him a warning.

‘A threat has arrived.’ he snarled. ‘I will have to be rid of them before they expose my plans…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N That’s a wrap for this chapter! See ya guys next chapter!
> 
> Gia: This… wasn’t half-bad honestly…


	8. Caught By Yoda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N The title pretty much says it all…
> 
> Gia: Why is it so obvious?!
> 
> Me: Idk XD
> 
> Gia: Go to a therapist. Now.
> 
> Me: …no. I won’t say anything anyway.
> 
> Gia: …

“Rest, Master,” Luke whispered as he helped the dark-skinned Jedi Master down on the bed. “What happened?”

“I… I don’t know,” Mace replied in a whisper, shuddering. “The moment my younger self came close to me, I started to feel light-headed,”

“We’ll figure out what happened,” Ezra spoke as he joined them. “For now, get some rest. Luke and I have to go and see Master Yoda,”

Mace didn’t have the strength to object and fell right into slumber. The two glanced at each other and nodded before carefully making their way out of the room and into the lounge of their quarters, with Luke slumping down tiredly on one of the chair cushions. Ezra checked if Windu was still out in the hallway. Once he was sure that he wasn’t, he shut the door and locked it then he went to sit beside his spouse, setting his head on his shoulder.

“I don’t like the younger Master Windu…”

“Why is that?” Luke turned to his beloved.

“He tried to prove my mind, and it tires me out whenever I have to put my mental shields up,” Ezra sighed.

“He’s suspicious,” Luke chuckled. “but it should be natural, coming from the younger Master Windu. Father says that he’s always suspicious and cautious of him when he was a Jedi Knight,”

“Speaking of your father, he’s in this timeline, right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“We need to try to befriend him,” Ezra told him. “We need to be there when he needs us, so he won’t always turn to Palpatine the Manipulative for help,”

“Harder said than done,” Luke pointed out. “They’ve been close since Father was just a kid. We also need to change the Jedi Council’s mind when it comes to attachments. Master Windu tried to change their minds as Cyslin, but I don’t think he was even able to convince himself to change the rule. Er, I mean, he wasn’t even able to change the mind of his younger self,”

“We need more help,” Ezra hissed. “Do you think Master Yoda could help?”

“It’s worth a try,” Luke shrugged. “When did he want to see us again?”

“When our ‘Master’ is sleeping, so about… now?” Ezra let out a yawn. “I don’t know…”

“Let’s go to him now, so we can have our rest later,” Luke pecked his cheek to keep him awake. “Come on, my sleepy angel~”

“Argh, fine…” Ezra groaned then he struggled to stand up to stretch.

Luke giggled and stood up beside him then they made their way out of their quarters and into the halls. They picked up and followed onto the Force Signature of the grandmaster Jedi, grasping onto it as they speed-walked.

Soon, they found the door to Yoda’s quarters. They stopped by the front and took a deep breath of hesitance. They exchanged glances, with Ezra motioning the other at the door. Luke sighed and gulped before lifting a fist and gently knocking on the door.

“Come in, you may,”

The duo gave one another a nod then they entered, carefully walking to the lounge to see the Grandmaster on a mat, meditating. He opened one eye to look at them and smiled.

“Welcome, young Skywalkers,”

Luke and Ezra froze. ‘How in Sith Hells—‘

“Fool me, you think you can, hmm?” Yoda raised an eyebrow, standing up from his position. “Alerted me of your arrival, the Force had,”

“How… long have you known?” The blonde stuttered.

Yoda didn’t reply. He merely held out his stick and pointed it to them. They blinked at him in confusion before they looked down to see what the Grandmaster Jedi was pointing at; their matching wedding rings.

Ezra turned red immediately at the obvious, and Luke felt so flustered that his whole body trembled. Yoda chuckled, shaking his head.

“Next time you pose as brothers, remove such certain things, you must,” he told them off. “Saw it glistening under the morning sun, I did. Blind, I am not,”

“Oh, kriff, I forgot about those…” Ezra hissed. ‘How did those clone troopers NOT notice THAT?!’

‘Visor range?’ Luke grinned at his spouse nervously, a deep blush on his face as he replied through their bond, causing the other to face-palm.

“Know why you are here, do you?” Yoda questioned, interrupting their mental conversation.

“We… um…” Ezra gulped and turned away. “There’s a dark future ahead, Master, but the Force doesn’t want to reveal too much,”

“What we may tell you is that… a paradox might occur if Master Windu finds out who’s REALLY with us,” Luke said.

“With you, Master Windu from the Future is,” Yoda stared with a nod. “Notice this, I did. His voice, I recognized. Interact with one another, they should not. Affecting them, the imbalance of the Force is,”

“How is it affecting them, Master?” Luke asked.

“Mysterious, the Force truly is,” Yoda let out a sigh. “Allow them to be in the same timeline, it does, but allow them to interact, it does not. Know the reason behind this, I do not,”

“We’ve got two missions here, Master,” Ezra explained, feeling the Force telling him the right words to say. “One is to help one of the most powerful Jedi Knights here in the temple from falling to the Dark Side. Our other mission… still needs proof and effort to work. I… I wish I can tell you what it is, but…”

“…allow this, the Force does not,” Yoda gave a nod of understanding. “Trust you on your word, I do. Many secrets, the Force keeps. Respect those secrets, I do. Keep your identities secret, I will,”

“But… can you help us with another thing, Master?” Luke bit his bottom lip.

“Depends on your request,” Yoda moved closer to them.

“We just need you to do one little thing…”

X

Mace woke up to a quiet room. His head still felt heavy as he sat up with a groan and a hiss. He rubbed his head, removing his hood and letting it rest down on his back as he yawned. He got up and left his room, looking around the lounge to find himself alone.

“Hmm… where did… oh right, Master Yoda wanted to talk to them…” he sighed and sat down on the cushion.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Mace jumped, immediately placing back his hood before responding. “Come in!”

The door slid open to reveal his younger self, Windu, who entered with the usual frown on his face.

“Master Jarrus,” he spoke, making Mace cringed under his gaze.

“Ah, M-Master Windu,” he cleared his throat to mask his nervousness. “Is there something you need?”

“Not… really,” Windu stopped in front of him, causing a ripple of dizziness to come towards both of them, but the younger chose to ignore it. “I have a few questions that you need to clarify,”

“Go on,” Mace gripped the cushion to keep him from falling back, the dizziness in his head taking over his brain.

Before the other could start, however, the door opened, and they turned to see Ezra and Luke enter. The duo paused when their eyes met Windu’s, causing the blonde to blink in surprise.

“Uh… hello, Master Windu…”

“What are you doing here?” Ezra crossed his arms, eyes glaring down at the younger self of his great-Grandmaster.

“I was about to question your master,” Windu replied sternly, mimicking the glare back to the blunette.

“Why?” Luke asked.

“Because Jedi are untrusting.” Ezra growled.

“Dev…” Mace gritted his teeth, calling the other out by his disguised name.

“I’m sorry, Master, but it’s true.” Ezra huffed, not wanting to use ‘Master Jarrus’ because of… painful memories. “He tried probing my mind earlier. He has NO respect for privacy,”

“You stating it is proving yourself NOT worthy of trust.” Windu spat out.

“Oh, and HOW is that?” Ezra snarled.

“Uhm…“ Luke shuffled uncomfortably in his spot before nudging the other. “D-Dev, be nice,”

“I will be, Jed, IF Master Windu will be just as nice.” Ezra turned away.

Windu hissed and strode out, glancing at the blunette with a deep glare before leaving the room. Once he was gone, Luke pulled his spouse by the arm and dragged him to the other couch.

“What was THAT, Ezra?!” He scowled.

“I’m just being honest,” Ezra shrugged.

“Giving your ‘honesty’ away might get us in trouble.” Mace sternly told off.

“Whatever,” Ezra stood up and stomped off to his room (he claimed one pretty quickly XD).

Luke shook his head and turned back to the other Jedi Master. “I’m sorry, Master, I really don’t know what’s gotten into him,”

“It’s fine,” Mace sighed. “Even I grew annoyed when my younger self came announced. Be honest: Do I frown that much?”

“Uhm… yes,” Luke slowly nodded. “Ahem, anyway, we… kinda have some news from 

Master Yoda,”

“What is it?” Mace raised an eyebrow.

“First of all, I think Ezra and I need to put away our wedding rings,” Luke winced, removing the ring from his finger immediately at the memory. “Master Yoda caught us and knows that we’re Skywalkers from the future. Secondly, he also knows that you’re Master Windu from the future,”

“We can hardly keep anything from Master Yoda, so I’m not that surprised,” Mace chuckled.

“He said that he’ll keep our identities a secret since he respects the decision of the Force,” Luke went on. “We were thankful, but… there was something we needed him to do for us just in case Palpatine gets away with what happens in his office,”

“The clones.” Mace hissed.

“Yeah,” Luke gave a nod of approval. “we asked him to remove all the inhibitor chips in the clones. He was suspicious, but trusted us enough to pull through with our request, as long as the Force allows it,”

“At least we have a Plan B planned already,” Mace sighed in relief.

“Uh, can we even call it a Plan B?” Luke snickered. “We don’t even have a Plan A!”

“I have part of our Plan A,” Mace reassured him. “Starting with avoiding my younger self and go straight to the problem…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N The problem they’re talking about is the obvious.
> 
> Gia: Let’s see if they get it.
> 
> Me: They will ^^ See ya next chapter!


End file.
